Just Like Another Story
by Racelew
Summary: Bukan cuma percintaan aja yang banyak lika-likunya, persahabatan juga ada,dong. Apalagi kalau persahabatan yang udah kenak campur cinta-cintaan. Fem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Dua kursi berdempetan didepan satu meja. Kotak bekal berisi makanan hangat terpampang diatasnya.

Kedua anak gadis yang menempati kursi itu tampak bahagia sambil mencuri-curi isi kotak bekal sampai habis tak tersisa.

Mengunyah sambil tertawa. Hangatnya menguar sampai keluar kelas.

Bagaikan kaset rusak, kegiatan simpel makan siang itu selalu saja berulang dari hari ke hari.

Dalam hati selalu mengucap doa dan harapan.

 _Semoga kami tetap begini._

 _._

 _._

 **Just Like Another Story**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Just Like Another Story by Racelew**

 **AU+, OOC, Fem!Kuroko**

Di dalam part ini, semuanya kelas 11 kecuali Akashi,dia kelas 12. Cerita ini diambil dari 50% pengalaman nyata, 25% pengalaman orang, dan 25% dari imajinasi si pengetik

Cerita ini dibuat untuk surprise kecil ke seseorang yang jauh disana. Ntar kusebut ah namanya...:p

.

.

Satsuki dan Tetsuna adalah gadis berumur 17 tahun yang sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 7 smp. Mereka itu bagaikan amplop dan prangko, nempel terus.

Awal mereka kenalan itu karena mereka sama-sama daftar menjadi anggota marching band. Karena gender wanita yang mendaftar marching band itu sedikit, jadinya mereka terpaksa berteman.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka malah sering barengan. Selama kegiatan marching band, asal pergi makan barengan, ganti baju barengan, bahkan ke wc pun barengan. Semuanya serba barengan.

Pelatih marching band bahkan sampai mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Soalnya Tetsuna serba datar, sedangkan Satsuki serba montok. Jadinya cocok,gitu.

Sekadar mengingatkan, ini ceritanya murni straight kok. Tak ada unsur yuri disini.

Ehem.

Naik ke jenjang SMA, ternyata mereka satu kelas sejak kelas 10 sampai sekarang. Dewi fortuna sedang main-main sama mereka. Jadi, tiap hari bertemu sahabat pasti seru dan menyenangkan,bukan?

Seperti saat ini, Satsuki dan Tetsuna sedang duduk berkelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi yang cuma satu soal tapi ada anak cucunya itu.

"Duh, maksud soalnya apaan,sih. Gambarkan kerangka tulang, lalu tulis nama beserta latinnya, kemudian tulis fungsinya, serta apa penyakit yang dapat menyerang tulang itu dan obatnya. Tambahkan juga darimana spesies obat itu berasal serta digambarkan beserta penjelasannya. " Satsuki membaca kertas soal yang diangkat ke depan wajahnya lalu mendumel, tak terima.

Kertas soal itu disambar Tetsuna lalu dibaca dengan seksama. "Lho. udah jelas kok. Matamu sakit atau otakmu lagi miring?"

Yang dihina tersenyum. Udah biasa digituin. Udah biasa disiksa.

"Yaudah ayo lanjut. Aku kerjain bagian cari nama, kamu yang menggambar. Yang benar ya, jangan ngasal." Tetsuna berbicara sambil menaruh kertas soal diatas meja. Tangannya lalu mengetik nama spesies pengobatan tulang di mbahgugel.

Tak terima, si surai pink merebut handphone yang ada di tangan kurus si surai biru muda. "Enak aja asal main nyambar kerjaan yang gampang. Bantuin gambar obatnya dong."

Si biru muda menatap tangan kosongnya dengan datar. "Gausah main nyambar. Kamu ga tau kalau aku tadi kaget?"

Sejujurnya, Satsuki agak makan hati melihat temannya yang satu ini.

Satsuki itu cita-citanya jadi insinyur muda yang berintelektual. Bukan jadi psikolog yang dapat memahami perasaan setiap orang. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa pengalaman hidupnya berteman dengan Tetsuna sudah cukup membuatnya jadi psikolog terkemuka.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tau kamu kaget. Jangan ngambek."

Tetsuna diam saja. Walaupun wajahnya datar, Satsuki dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau dia sedang kesal.

Satsuki meneliti gerak-gerik Tetsuna. Dia hanya diam saja sambil mengerjakan tugas. Tangannya sibuk menari maju mundur, tanda dia sedang menggambar.

Menajamkan mata, Satsuki melihat layar handphone Tetsuna yang menampilkan gambar sapi yang sedang diperah.

Matanya melirik kearah sketsa Tetsuna. Yang tercipta dari sketsa Tetsuna baru manusia yang sedang meremas-remas.

"Apa yang kamu gambar,Tetsuna?"

"Gausah aku jawab sepertinya kamu sudah tau. Gambar sapi."

Satsuki menukikkan alis. "Sapinya mana? Ini mah gambar manusia sedang ngeremas..err..ya. tau sendirilah ngeremas apaan." Satsuki merasa kelu untuk mengucapkan bagian tubuh yang agak rada-rada nganu.

Lebih tepatnya, si pengetik cerita inilah yang agak ngilu.

"Kebanyakan baca cerita M,sih. Aku suka bagian bawah dulu, baru bagian atas. Lagian apa susahnya sih nyebut puting sapi? Kita ini anak IPA, harusnya wajar aja."

"Ya jangan bawa aib aku dong. Kenapa kamu gambar sapi?"

Akhirnya Tetsuna menoleh ke arah wajah Satsuki. "Cara nyembuhin tulang ya banyak minum susu. Kalsium. Susu kan dari sapi."

Keki. Satsuki merasa perdebatan ini tak habis-habis kalau dilanjutkan.

"Oh..yasudah." Satsuki memeluk erat si mungil disampingnya. "Nanti aku beliin vanilla shake ya?"

Tetsuna hanya diam saja sambil melanjutkan gambar sketsanya.

Satsuki tau kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak marah lagi karena dia mengerti bagaimana cara meredakan marah si kuudere teflon itu.

Dia tau kok kalau barusan sudut bibir si biru muda naik 0,01 milimeter.

.

Karena sudah banyak makan garam alias berpengalaman dalam memahami perasaan orang serta bagaimana cara memperbaikinya, Satsuki sering dapat job curcol dari banyak orang.

"Momocchii, aku ditolak lagi. Apa kurangku? Aku ganteng, tinggi, berotot, model pula." Kise Ryouta menghadang Satsuki yang mau masuk kekelasnya.

"Aduh,Ki-chan. Kamu ini. ayo duduk disana. Kita ceritanya disitu aja."Satsuki menunjuk kursi yang ada didepan kelasnya.

Kise duduk dipojok, Satsuki disampingnya.

"Apa letak kesalahanku? Aku sudah ramah dan berbaik hati mengantarjemput dia. Aku juga mau bawain tas dia kekelas. Kurang apalagi-ssu?!" Kise memegang pundak Satsuki lalu memaju-mundurkannya berkali-kali.

Satsuki melepas paksa tangan di pundaknya. "Kalau kesal jangan lampiaskan ke aku. Kamu mau cerita atau nyiksa?"

Si kuning langsung terdiam. Wajahnya langsung melas.

"Begini,Ki-chan. Kamu itu baik. Tapi sayangnya, kamu itu terlalu baik. Kuingatkan,ya, sesuatu hal yang berlebihan itu tidak bagus." Satsuki berbicara sambil menatap Kise dengan tatapan menasehati.

"Terlalu baik bagaimana?" Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kamu mau mengantarjemput dia. Sudah jelas kamu dijadikan supirzone. Kamu bawain tas dia kekelas. Apa bedanya kamu sama babu yang mau disuruh-suruh. Bedanya cuma satu, kamu ganteng." Satsuki jujur aja sih. Kise emang ganteng.

Yang dinasehati terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya dia mendapat pencerahan di kepalanya yang agak kosong itu.

Bukan agak sih, tapi emang kosong.

"Lalu gimana,Momocchi? Aku cinta sama dia. Rasanya aku selalu ingin disampingnya. Dia selalu hadir sebelum dan sesudah aku tidur."

Satsuki menepuk pundak Kise. "itu bukan cinta,Ki-chan. Itu hanya suka. Tak lebih. Kamu harus pintar bedakan mana cinta dan perasaan semu itu. Mungkin ini tak mudah, tapi cobalah move on. Kamu orang yang baik. Aku yakin kamu akan dapat orang yang baik juga. Tunggu saja."

Hati Kise mendadak lumer. Rasanya hal yang mengganjal itu hilang begitu saja. "Momocchii...ari..arigatou..." Tangannya merentang, siap memeluk gadis montok didepannya.

Satsuki langsung menggeser bokongnya mundur. "Sama-sama dan jangan main peluk,Ki-chan."

Kise dan Satsuki tertawa dan lanjut bercerita tentang hal yang kedengarannya tidak penting.

Mereka tak menyadari kalau Tetsuna sedari tadi melihat mereka dari jarak dekat.

Merasa diacuhkan, Tetsuna pergi cari angin segar.

.

Kakinya berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Jalan-jalan sendirian sambil melihat keadaan sekolah memang sukses membuat dia jadi lumayan tenang.

Ya gimana tadi gak kesal, dikelas udah nungguin Satsuki untuk makan siang bareng. Furihata yang mengajak Tetsuna makan dengan klub perpustakaan pun sampai ditolak demi sohibnya. Nyatanya, doi malah ngobrol asyik sama model ganteng sekolah.

 _Kalau udah ketemu cowok aja lupa sama teman..huft._

Karena diingetin si pengetik cerita, Tetsuna kembali kesal pada Satsuki.

"Kuroko?"

Tetsuna kaget. Siapa sih yang tiba-tiba ngagetin dia yang lagi enak-enaknya kesal sama orang?

Dia menoleh dan melihat siapa yang bisa melihat dia yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis itu.

"Eh..Akashi-senpai?"

Pikirannya mendadak bingung. Ngapain seorang ketua osis yang jago basket ini menyapanya.

Akashi tersenyum dengan kharisma level 100. Dia langsung mengeluarkan senjata pertamanya dalam berkomunikasi dengan perempuan. Biasanya,perempuan yang terjerat senjatanya langsung blushing malu-malu kucing.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Ada yang lucu,senpai?" Tetsuna tetap menatap Akashi dengan wajah datar. Dalam hati membathin betapa anehnya Akashi ini.

"Salah ya kalau aku menyapa dan senyum pada kouhai? Bukannya itu hal yang wajar?" Akashi mencoba senjata kedua. Mengeluarkan pertanyaan menjebak. Menurut analisanya, perempuan yang diberi pertanyaan ini akan bingung atau salah tingkah.

"Enggak sih. Cuma kenapa senpai tak menyapa kouhai yang lain?" Tetsuna menjawab sambil menunjuk teman seangkatannya yang barusan lewat disampingnya.

Akashi merasa dapat tantangan. Baru kali ini ketemu orang yang bisa mementahkan senjata pertama dan keduanya. "Kan sekarang aku berbicara denganmu. Bukannya yang tidak sopan kalau aku yang sedang berbicara denganmu lalu mengajak bicara orang lain?" Kali ini dia mencoba pertanyaan jebakan lain.

"Menurutku ya tidak masalah. Lagian aku sekarang tidak tau kita bicarakan apa sekarang." Tetsuna menatap Akashi dengan tatapan 'apasih lo sok dekat'.

Akashi terdiam. Baru kali ini dia dibeginikan oleh lawan jenisnya.

Hatinya agak sakit, namun jiwanya merasa tertantang.

"Santai,Kuroko. Kita baru saja mulai bicara. Aku tadi mau bertanya, kenapa wajahmu tampak seperti orang yang sedang kesal tadi?"

Tetsuna tersentak dalam hati. Kenapa makhluk merah didepannya bisa tau kalau dia sedang kesal? Sejauh database didalam otaknya, yang dapat mengetahui emosinya hanya orangtuanya dan Satsuki.

"Ya tidak apa-apa,sih. Memangnya jelas,ya?"

Hati Akashi mendadak ceria. Akhirnya si biru muda ngasih feedback. Jangan ragukan mata emperornya yang dapat melihat masa depan seseorang, termasuk melihat emosi orang datar yang didepannya sekarang.

 _To be honest_ aja sih, tadi Akashi nebak-nebak doang. Cuma ya, dia kan selalu dinaungi dewi fortuna. Apalagi dia punya motto hidup yang bertuliskan 'Aku selalu benar. Aku absolute!'. Jadi tebakannya pasti benar.

"Dibola mataku terlihat jelas." Huahuahua. Akashi menggombal,bung.

Tetsuna sedikit terpana. Namun, perasaan itu segera diabaikan. "Oh begitu."

Hanya direspon singkat, hati Akashi agak panas. Saatnya mengeluarkan persiapan senjata ketiga. "Sepertinya kau belum makan siang."

Dalam hati, Tetsuna agak takut. Orang didepannya ini ketua osis atau cenayang,sih?

Menghemat suara, Tetsuna hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dengan anggukan pelan itu, persiapan senjata ketiga yang mematikan sudah sempurna. Saatnya menembak kedalam hati si wajah teflon itu. "Mau makan ke kantin?"

Sepertinya, tembakan itu salah sasaran, karena..

"Um..tidak usah,Akashi-senpai."

..tapi, bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak punya cadangan senjata.

"Sayang sekali. Aku tadi memesan vanilla cake beserta shakenya untuk temanku tapi temanku mendadak sakit tenggorokan." Akashi mengeluarkan pemanis senjata dalam bentuk gumaman, "Apa sebaiknya kubuang saja,ya?"

"Jangan!" Terpantul rasa khawatir dibola mata biru langit itu. "Sayang sekali. Lebih baik aku yang makan."

"Hm, yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo ke kantin,Kuroko." Akashi berjalan duluan diikuti Tetsuna disampingnya.

Andai saja dia sedang dikamar pribadinya sekarang, Akashi ingin berjoget sambalado sambil twerking ala Smiley Citrus. Bagaimana bentuk jogetnya, si pengetik pun tidak tau.

Perjalanan mereka menuju kantin yang memakan waktu 30 detik serta membakar 10 kalori itu dimanfaatkan Akashi untuk modus sambil ngeruk-ngeruk info.

"Jadi, Kuroko tadi kenapa jalan sendirian? Habis diputusin pacar,ya?" Dalam hati,Akashi mendoakan agar Kuroko bener-bener diputusin pacarnya. Soalnya dia pernah baca kalau cewek lebih terbuka ketika sedang galau.

"Tidak,aku belum ada pacar. Aku tadi kesal karena temanku lupa kalau udah janjian makan siang malah asyik cerita sama orang lain." Tetsuna meluapkan kekesalannya pada Akashi yang mendengarkannya secara khidmat.

Walaupun doanya tak terkabul, setidaknya Tetsuna masih jomblo. Dia bilang belum ada pacar, berarti nanti ada,kan?

"Oh begitu. Kan sekarang udah ditemani."

"Iya.."

Akashi serasa dapat jackpot sekarang. Ternyata benar kata Mibuchi. Tetsuna tak bisa menolak soal vanilla. Nanti dia akan beri Mibuchi korting jadwal latihan basket.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didestinasi. Akashi duduk di meja yang diatasnya ada papan nama berwarna emas bertuliskan 'reserved'. Tetsuna ikut duduk didepannya. Setelah duduk, pelayan yang entah darimana datangnya –pengetik cerita pun juga tak tau– mengantar kue vanilla beserta shakenya. Para murid yang makan diantara mereka mendadak merasa jadi butiran debu yang tak penting kehadirannya.

"Silakan dimakan,Kuroko."

Tetsuna mengangguk lalu makan dengan lahap namun rapi. Akashi memperhatikan sambil tersenyum.

Merasa diperhatikan, Tetsuna menghentikan acara makannya. "Um..ada yang salah denganku? Dan kenapa tak makan?"

Menopang dagu dengan punggung tangannya, Akashi mengeluarkan senyuman kharismanya. "Melihatmu saja sudah cukup."

"Melihat makanan yang bisa dimakan saja tidak bikin kenyang, apalagi melihat aku yang tak bisa dimakan, Akashi-senpai." Tetsuna masih memasang wajah datarnya, tapi sudut bibirnya naik 0,02 cm.

Perkataan polos Tetsuna cukup membuat hati Akashi berdebar-debar.

Anak didepannya sungguh manis sekali. Tak salah dia menyimpan rasa sejak 3 bulan lalu. Namun, dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mulai pedekate dan inilah waktunya.

Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Dari kejauhan, Satsuki yang ngos-ngosan habis lari itu melihat keberadaan sohibnya yang sedang asyik berduaan dengan ketos.

Merasa kalau kehadirannya akan mengganggu, Satsuki memilih pergi kekelas dan memakan bekalnya sendirian.

 _Ternyata makan sama cowok. Kalau udah sama cowok ganteng aja lupa teman,huft..._

.

Semenjak salah paham itu, Satsuki dan Tetsuna tidak saling berbicara. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, tak ada yang mau meluruskan masalah. Sudah 3 hari tidak berkomunikasi.

Hal ini membuat bingung seisi kelas. Biasanya kan, Satsuki nempel terus sama Tetsuna. Kenapa sekarang mainnya sama Aomine? Kenapa Tetsuna malah ngobrol sama Midorima? Mari kita ungkap kebenaran ini dengan dikupas secara tajam setajam silet.

"Oi, Satsuki. Kau pasti ada masalah sama Tetsu. Dari kemarin kau pulang samaku tapi ga ngajak Tetsu." Aomine memulai pembicaraan sambil mengorek telinganya.

Satsuki menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Iya begitulah.."

Aomine mencabut jari kelingkingnya dari telinga lalu mencium aroma serumen yang khas itu. "Begitu gimana?"

Merasa jijik, Satsuki sedikit menghindar dari Aomine. "Kami ada janjian makan siang, tapi Ki-chan ngajak aku curhat. Yah aku kelupaan. Terus aku masuk kelas, Tetsuna udah ga ada di kelas. Aku cariin dia diseantero sekolah ini,Dai-chaan! Aku capek! Ternyata dia makan berduaan sama Akashi-senpai itu."

Mata Aomine membulat. "Apa kau bilang? Akashi? Si Ketos merah itu,kan? Yang gila gunting itu?!"

Nun dekat disana, Akashi bersin-bersin dan teringat akan Aomine.

"Memang kenapa dengan Akashi-senpai itu?" Satsuki bertanya dengan kepo tingkat tinggi. Baru kali ini dia merasa lewatkan info yang sepertinya penting.

"Kau tau, kemarin pas aku latihan basket, aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri kalau dia sedang dekatin adek kelas! Dan kau tau tidak, saat kami ganti baju, aku nguping pembicaraan dia dengan Mibuchi. Dia gaet anak lokal ipa 5. Berarti bisa jadi anak kelas kita!" Aomine bercerita dengan suara pelan namun menggebu-gebu.

Percis kayak ibu-ibu menggosip pas beli sayur di tukang gerobak sayur keliling .

"Apa?! Kenapa kau gak bilang dari awal,Dai-chan _baka_?!" Satsuki membalas dengan tak kalah ibu-ibu nya.

"Ya bagaimana lagi, aku pikir si Akashi-senpai itu deketin lokal ipa 5 kelas 10. Kan kita sekarang kelas 11. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau yang dia kejar itu si Tetsu. Yang benar saja?!"

Satsuki berpikir. Dari pengamatannya, tak mungkin Tetsuna akan secepat itu menerima lelaki. Secara, dia orang yang keras kepala. Pasti banyak masalah yang menghadang. Tapi bisa saja kan, ada keajaiban datang? Karena _Anything Could Happen_ ,bung.

"Em..ada baiknya aku bertanya sama Tetsuna langsung,Dai-chan." Satsuki berusaha menengahi gosip mereka dengan kebijaksanaan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau gimana? Kau kan lagi ada masalah sama Tetsu." Aomine menarik poni Satsuki. Yang ditarik kepalanya terjeduk ke meja.

"Aduh,Dai-chan!"

Perkelahian layaknya kucing dan anjing tak dapat dihindarkan.

Sementara itu, di kubu sebelah...

"Kuroko, bukannya aku peduli atau apa samamu, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tak bermain dengan Momoi? Kuperingatkan ya,aku bukannya peduli atau apa,nanodayo."

Tetsuna menatap temannya yang entah kenapa bisa Tsundere begitu. "Ada masalah."

Penasaran, Midorima bertanya, "Masalah apaan? Aku penasaran aja sih,bukan peduli. Lagian ya terserahmu mau cerita atau engga."

Gadis bersurai biru muda itu mengemasi bukunya. "Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Refleks, tangan Midorima menarik lengan baju Tetsuna. "Oi! Jangan begitu,dong."

"Kenapa? Katamu aku bebas mau cerita atau engga."

Midorima memerah menahan malu. Mencoba mengenyahkan jiwa Tsunderenya, dia berkata, "Ya, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu."

Tetsuna kembali meletak buku ke atas meja. "Begini. Sebelumnya kami janji makan siang bareng. Satsuki bilang dia mau pergi ke wc sebentar dan aku disuruh tunggu di kelas. Aku menunggu dan dia tak muncul-muncul. Ternyata dia malah asyik cerita sama Kise-kun. Yasudah aku pergi saja jalan-jalan."

"Terus,terus?" Midorima terlihat antusias. "Er, aku hanya..hanya.."

Tanpa memedulikan si surai hijau yang sibuk cari alasan tsun-tsun, Tetsuna melanjutkan, "Aku bertemu dengan Akashi-senpai. Kau tau kan Akashi-senpai yang mana?"

"Aku tau. Dia ketua osis sekarang. Dia menjabat jadi kapten basket juga." Tentu saja Midorima tau karena dia bergabung dengan klub yang sama dengan Akashi.

"ya, kau benar. Dia mengajakku makan di kantin. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia katanya mau buang vanilla cake dan shakenya karena tak ada yang makan. Tentu saja aku tak terima. Vanilla itu tak boleh dibuang. Mutlak!"

Midorima sweatdrop. Dia sangat yakin kalau Akashi dan Tetsuna sudah sering berkomunikasi. Lihat saja gaya pembicaraan Tetsuna tadi.

Tetsuna kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ya aku bersama Akashi-senpai sampai jam istirahat makan selesai. Saat aku dikelas, Satsuki tak ada menghampiriku. Dia malah main sama Aomine-kun. Yasudah, aku harus berbuat apa."

Seakan mengerti betul perasaan Tetsuna, Midorima mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak merindukan dia? Jujur saja, aneh rasanya melihat kalian tak barengan. Bukan berarti aku-"

"Tentu saja aku rindu." Tetsuna memotong pembicaraan Midorima yang dia sudah tau maksudnya. "Hanya saja aku bingung bagaimana cara berbaikan. Kami belum pernah begini."

Menghela napas. "Oi Kuroko. Apa susahnya sih ajak berbicara _? Say hai and everything's gonna be okay_."

"Midorima-kun, kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi wanita." Dengan itu, Midorima ditinggal sendirian dan si biru muda berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

'Kok malah aku yang dimarahin sih?' bathin Midorima dalam hati.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan keduanya masih tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Gengsi mengalahkan rasa rindu,bung.

Karena tak ada tempat curhat, akhirnya masing-masing mulai cari teman sendiri.

Seperti Satsuki sekarang yang sedang bergosip ria dengan gengnya Riko.

"Oi,Momoi. Si akashi-senpai itu dulu suka gonta-ganti pacar lho! temanku dulu jadi korbannya." Riko bercerita sambil menutup-nutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Benar kata Aida-chan, Momoi-chan. Dia itu dulu pernah nyaris nusuk orang pakai gunting. Hiih." Furihata ikutan buka suara.

Kejadian main silap gunting itu memang benar adanya. Kejadian itu terjadi tepat dihadapannya. Saking gakuatnya, dia tidak mau menjelaskan kejadiannya secara detail.

Satsuki melihat kejujuran dimata mereka, tapi dia masih tidak terlalu mempercayai perkataan temannya ini. Dia membutuhkan bukti yang lebih kuat. Bukan hanya sekadar bicara mulut ke mulut.

"Eh, Momoi, apa benar kalau Kuroko-chan deket sama Akashi-senpai? Ceritain dong gimana kok bisa deket!"

Lah ini kenapa malah nanyanya ke Satsuki. Nanyanya ke Tetsuna dong.

"Ga tau deh,ya. Kan aku ga ada ngomong sama dia, udah 10 hari."

"Momoi-chan ketinggalan berita. Kuroko sama Akashi-senpai tiap hari ketemuan dikantin,lho!"

Hati Satsuki agak ngilu. Ternyata dia yang notabenya adalah stalker ulung itu kalah cepat dapat berita sohibnya ketimbang teman yang lain.

Dia merasa kalau Tetsuna akan baik-baik saja, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak dapat menangkal rasa khawatirnya.

Dalam hati, ia berharap agar tidak terjadi hal diluar dugaan pada seseorang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Karena akhir-akhir ini, Tetsuna lebih sering keluar kelas kalau istirahat atau ada jam kosong.

.

Tetsuna sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang belakang sekolah bersama Akashi.

"Ada apa mengajakku ke belakang sekolah,Akashi-senpai?" Tangan Tetsuna memegang batang pohon besar itu sambil mengelusnya secara perlahan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesini buat cari suasana baru. Aku bosan dikantin. Yang lain pada liatin. Risih." Akashi berbicara sambil menyandarkan badannya kebatang pohon.

Si gadis mungil itu terkekeh kecil. "Malah diajak kesini, lucu banget,deh."

Akashi menoleh. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia mendengar suara tawa dari Kuroko Tetsuna. Kalau dia sedang melucu, biasanya si gadis biru muda itu hanya mengendus atau menatapnya dengan muka teflonnya.

Hari ini berbeda. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat gadis incarannya memasang wajah tertawa.

Mungkin ini terdengar lebay, tapi Akashi merasa dia sedang mendengar lagu yang diputar dari surga. Suara tawa Kuroko Tetsuna mampu sejajari suara tawa sang ibu, Akashi Shiori yang sudah tenang di sana.

Mungkin, _Kami-sama_ menitipkan suara indah sang ibu kedalam pita suara Tetsuna. Siapa tau,kan.

"Kuroko, tumben kau tertawa?" jujur saja, Akashi penasaran dengan sifat Tetsuna yang semakin lama semakin terasa berbeda ini.

Sambil menengadahkan kepala dan memperhatikan rimbunan daun, Tetsuna menjawab, "Apa aku salah untuk tertawa?"

"Tentu saja salah."

Perhatian Tetsuna langsung beralih menuju Akashi yang entah bagaimana sudah berjongkok didepannya.

"Kuroko, apa kau tau kalau kau sudah mengobok-obok isi hatiku?"suara pelan dan lembut keluar dari mulut seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal akan kesadisannya.

"Memangnya hati bisa dicebokin,Akashi-senpai?"

Mungkin telinga Tetsuna agak pekak karena keseringan pakai headset dirumah. Disarankan bagi pembaca agar mengurangi pemakaian headset,ya. Berabe kan, kalau salah denger kayak gini?

Hm.

Andai saja Tetsuna bukan pujaan hati, Akashi sudah melindas Tetsuna pakai truk sampah sekolah. Gini-gini, dia sudah punya SIM B-I, jadi udah legal bawa truk.

"Kuroko. Dengar. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Pipi Tetsuna memanas. Dia yakin kalau pipinya sudah merah sekarang. Detak jantungnya mendadak cepat. Rasanya seperti mau copot saja.

"Oh..terimakasih sudah mencintaiku,Akashi-senpai."Tetsuna tetap mempertahankan _trademark_ wajahnya yang datar itu.

Tapi, wajahnya yang berusaha agar tetap datar dengan pipi yang merona merah itu sangat terlihat imut dimata Akashi.

"Kau jadi pacarku ya." Akashi bukan meminta,tapi memerintah.

"Eh? Pacar? Er..aku.." Tetsuna mencoba cari alasan yang pas untuk menolak. Dia belum siap pacaran, apalagi sama orang semacam Akashi.

Dalam hati, dia menyesal sudah memberi Akashi semacam harapan palsu. Dia mau menemani Akashi makan siang selama ini karena wujud rasa terimakasihnya atas pemberian vanilla yang super enak itu. Tiap hari, Akashi selalu membelikannya vanilla cake beserta shakenya. Ya tentu saja dia mau,dong.

"Aku amat menyayangimu,Tetsuna." Akashi sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Tetsuna makin sulit menolak Akashi.

Tetsuna mencoba tuk berpikir disaat krusialnya saat ini. Menimbang-nimbang.

Menurutnya, Akashi adalah orang yang baik. Tegas. Yang terpenting, dia punya sohib pemilik toko kue. Jadi, kalau Tetsuna mau kue, tinggal tunjukkan kartu identitas 'Pacar Akashi Seijuuro'nya. Pasti gratis. Apalagi kuenya mahal. Bisa untung beliung beritama nih.

Tapi ya ada tapinya sih. Kata orang, Akashi itu dulu playboy. Pernah macarin orang hanya 10 hari. Terus pernah main gunting-guntingan sampai sang korban mendadak trauma.

 _Terima?_

 _Tidak?_

 _Atau gantungin aja,ya?_

Dengan kekuatan sang bulan, Tetsuna mengucap kalimat final.

1 kalimat yang mengandung 3 kata, 2 spasi, 1 koma dan 9 huruf.

.

.

Satsuki bertekad untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatannya sekitar seminggu lebih yang lalu. Hati kecilnya sudah tak tahan untuk segera memeluk Tetsuna dan membuat dia ngambek.

Matanya melirik ke arloji dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam setengah lima sore. Sebentar lagi, klub perpustakaan akan keluar.

Tetsuna pasti keluar terakhir. Itu sudah kebiasaannya dari dia pertama kali masuk klub. Satsuki sudah hapal itu.

Dan itu memang benar.

Setelah para anggota yang sudah dia kenali itu keluar dan pulang, dia masuk ke perpustakaan dan menemukan Tetsuna sedang mencari-cari buku.

Dia berjalan mendekati si gadis biru muda yang sudah amat sangat dia rindukan. "Hallo Tetsuna."

Satsuki tau kalau orang didepannya kaget. Terlihat dari cara dia mendongakkan kepala dan pantulan bola matanya. "Oh..hallo Satsuki."

"La..lagi apa?"

Tangan Tetsuna yang sedari tadi sedang dalam posisi menggapai buku langsung langsung ditarik menuju belakang badan. "um..sedang cari buku."

Tak ada lagi yang mau melanjutkan pembicaraan. Satsuki bingung mau ngomong apa. Tetsuna diam menunggu balasan.

Awkward.

Hening.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi.

Satsuki merutuki dirinya. Sebelumnya, dia sudah latihan dengan Aomine untuk meminta maaf secara lancar ke Tetsuna. Kepercayaan dirinya sudah 100%. Tapi, setelah bertemu langsung dengan orangnya, rasa percaya diri itu langsung hangus kayak embun pagi yang menghilang di jam 10 pagi.

"Satsuki, aku minta maaf ya sebelumnya."

Suara Tetsuna yang mengucapkan kalimat itu cukup membuat Satsuki tersentak kaget.

"Harusnya aku tidak terlalu masukin ke hati. Aku salah paham." Tetsuna melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tak dapat menahan rasa rindunya, Satsuki memeluk erat Tetsuna yang kurus itu.

"Tetchan, maafkan akuu, Tetchan maafkan akuu. Aku juga salah." Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yang dipeluk merasa sesak. "Aduh,Sats..ki..sesak." Tangannya memukul-mukul lengan Satsuki, berusaha melarikan diri dari pelukan maut sohibnya ini.

Si gadis merah jambu melepas pelukannya sambil menyeka air matanya. "Aku bahagia akhirnya kita baikan. Aku rindu!"

Senyuman tulus tercetak diwajah si gadis biru muda. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Satsuki dengan lembut. "Aku juga."

Hari ini Satsuki merasa bahwa hari ini sangat bahagia. Hatinya sangat lega.

Tetsuna memeluk Satsuki erat. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Satsuki, ada berita baru nih." Tetsuna berbisik sambil tetap memeluk erat sohibnya.

Entah kenapa,rasanya hati Satsuki sedikit merasa janggal setelah mendengar si gadis mungil itu.

"Berita apa,tuh?"

Pelukan dilepas. Satsuki melihat langsung wajah Tetsuna yang berseri-seri.

"Sekarang aku pacaran sama Sei."

"Sei? Siapa?" Satsuki seketika merasa lemas. Sahabat dekatnya sekarang sudah punya pacar.

"Akashi Seijuuro-senpai. Barusan tadi siang dia tembak aku."

.

.

TBC to C2

AN. Nulis cerita ini seperti nulis diary(diary dari mana?!)... Maaf kalau aneh,ya..


	2. Chapter 2

"Sekarang aku pacaran sama Sei."

"Sei? Siapa?" Satsuki seketika merasa lemas. Sahabat dekatnya sekarang sudah punya pacar.

"Akashi Seijuuro-senpai. Barusan tadi siang dia tembak aku."

Mata bulat beriris langit itu jelas-jelas tak berbohong.

Satsuki bingung mau berkata apa. Ini nih berita bagus atau buruk,sih?

Demi menjaga perasaan bahagia temannnya yang barusan ditembak, dia mengucapkan kalimat yang rasanya agak kelu di lidahnya.

"Selamat ya,Tetsuna! Semoga langgeng." Mata disipit-sipitkan dan sudut bibir dinaik-naikkan agar terlihat ikut bahagia.

Si biru muda kembali memeluk si merah jambu. "Aku lega."

Masih didalam pelukan, Satsuki bertanya, "lega kenapa?"

"Kirain kamu gak setuju aku pacaran sama Sei. Lagian kan aku ga ada cerita ke kamu." Pelukan semakin dieratkan. "Makasih Satsuki, udah dukung aku."

Dalam rengkuhan itu, si gadis rambut panjang itu tak tau harus bereaksi apa.

.

.

 **Just Like Another Story**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Just Like Another Story by Racelew**

 **AU++, OOC, Fem!Kuroko**

 **[Chapter ini ada AoMomo]**

.

.

[Satsuki POV]

Semenjak Tetsuna pacaran sama ketua OSIS yang mau pensiun itu, aku jadi merasa sedikit jauh. Bukan sedikit, banyak sebenernya. Bayangkan saja, aku yang biasanya selalu makan siang bareng dia jadinya malah makan bareng Dai-chan yang dakian itu.

Dia sadar gak sih, kalau aku itu kangen sama dia? Kangen bikin dia ngambek atau sekedar meluk dia? Huh..

Bulan pertama, makan siang masih bareng samaku tapi pulang kesekolahnya udah sama Akashi-senpai yang absolute itu. Dia rela nungguin si Akashi-senpai yang bimbel sore itu di perpustakaan. Jadi, dia pulang bersamaan dengan anak kelas 3. Awalnya sih aku agak gak terima, tapi yasudahlah, demi kebahagian teman. Lagian, dia senang kalau udah diperpustakaan.

Masuk bulan kedua, berangkat ke sekolah udah sama Akashi-senpai. Kan aku jadi ga bisa nyalin PR Tetsuna. Untuk informasi aja nih,ya, kalau aku chat si Tetsuna dipagi hari ya pasti gak dibalas karena dia jarang banget megang hp. Tapi mungkin beda cerita lagi kalau yang ngechat itu si Akashi-senpai..mungkin ya..aku tak mau berburuk sangka...

Nah, di bulan ketiga mereka pacaran, rasanya Tetsuna udah jarang banget ada disamping aku. Makan siang dia sekarang itu dikantin bareng babang kesayangannya. Katanya sih, si Akashi-senpai itu pengin ngoptimalkan waktunya bisa ketemuan bareng Tetsuna, soalnya beberapa bulan lagi angkatan Akashi-senpai ikut UN.

Bukannya aku sahabat yang posesif, tapi rasanya kok aku jadi butiran debu,sih?:(

Udah 3 bulan lho aku diginiin. Rasa-rasanya kokoro ini kesal. Belum lagi banyak yang manas-manasin dari belakang.

Contohnya tuh ya kayak gini.

"Eh, Momoi. Kok udah gapernah lagi main sama si Kuroko? Jangan-jangan dia lupain kau." Suara si anu berbicara.

"Iya, Momoi-chan. Kamu itu udah dilupain. Ngapain sih kamu tetap ngajak makan bareng kalau ujung-ujungnya selalu ditolak? Udah ah, main sama kita-kita aja." suara si anu kedua berbicara.

"Tau,nih si Momoi sok setia. Sama gue aja ah, mainnya. Elu kan asik, pasti sama siapa aja klop." Suara si anu ketiga berbicara.

Dan anu anu lain yang tak dapat kuhitung lagi berapa banyak.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, aku akan balas perkataan mereka dengan kalimat yang kurang lebih terdengar seperti ini.

"Kan bentar lagi dia mau LDR. Wajar aja menurut aku. Lagian, aku ga ngerasa ditinggalkan kok."

Kalimat terakhir sebenarnya agak dikasih filter bohong sih.

Entah perasaan aku aja, si Tetsuna jadi sering diomongin sejak pacaran sama Akashi-senpai itu. Tambahan lagi, dia jadi terlihat lebih berisi. Aku ngomong bukan gak ada bukti. Dulu itu, tangan Tetsuna jelas banget warna urat nadinya. Sekarang uratnya udah samar-samar.

Mungkin kebanyakan makan kue vanilla kali,ya? Jadi lemak tubuh udah mau mampir kebadan kurusnya itu.

Terserah deh soal badan. Yang jelas, aku disini lagi bingung.

Bagusnya aku gimana..?

.

.

[Normal POV]

Seisi kelas sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang berubah Satsuki dan Tetsuna.

Mereka sudah maklum kalau Satsuki main bareng sama Riko and the geng dan pergi pulang sekolah bareng si Aomine. Bahkan, kalau Satsuki posting foto ke instagarem bareng teman-teman lain, mereka sudah gak pernah lagi komen 'kok ga main lagi sama si Kuroko?'.

Tetsuna sekarang mainnya bareng anak-anak OSIS karena hubungannya dengan Akashi. Dia yang biasanya pulang sekolah langsung baca novel, sekarang nongkrong bareng anak kelas sebelah yang menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS.

Padahal dulu pas SMP,Satsuki pernah pacaran sama Hayama Kotarou,anak basket yang suka pamer alias sombong. Tapi, hubungannya dengan Tetsuna tetap lancar. Malah,karena itulah mereka semakin dekat, soalnya Satsuki selalu curhatin semua hal detail dari yang penting sampai yang ga penting.

Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi gini,sih? Apa ada yang salah?

Karena penasaran dengan hal ini, Satsuki merencanakan sebuah misi yang hanya dia dan Aomine yang bisa.

"Dai-chan, 1 menit lagi jam pulang. Aku dan kau langsung cabut keluar kelas ya. Gak usah salam sensei, sekali-sekali. Nanti langsung ganti baju,ya! Bawa baju ganti kan?" Tangan si empu suara sibuk membereskan buku yang ada dimejanya.

"Bawa,dong. Memangnya kenapa langsung cabut gitu aja? Gak sopan tau." Walaupun Aomine dakian, dia masih ada rasa hormat yang begitu besar pada senseinya.

"Nanti aku diajak Riko-chan ngegosip dulu kalau gak buru-buru cabut dari kelas. Aku malas."

"Oh gitu. Eh,kau beneran mau buntutin mereka berdua? Jadi kita nunggu dulu dong sampai si Akashi-sensei selesai bimbel?" Aomine bertanya sambil menyandang tasnya yang sudah agak bulukan.

Satsuki mengangguk. "Gapapa,kan? Kita berdua nunggu di kantin aja sambil makan-makan. Abis itu kita ikutin mereka. Tolong ya?"

Aomine senang dalam hati.

Sebenarnya, sejak kelas 10, dia sudah menyimpan rasa sama si merah jambu satu ini. Kalau permintaan tolongnya begini mah, dengan besar dada –salah. Dengan lapang dada dia menyanggupinya.

Terdengar dering bel tanda pulang sekolah. Suasana kelas mendadak rusuh.

Keadaan itu memberikan Aomine dan Satsuki langsung menerjang pintu keluar kelas disaat yang lain pada mengantre untuk salam guru.

Saat mereka berdua sudah diluar kelas, terdengar suara bel tanda pengumuman dari speaker.

 **[Pengumuman. Pengumuman dan pengumum-umuman. Ada kabar bahagia untuk kaka abang yang mau lulus sekolah alias kelas tiga,niih! Bimbel hari ini ditiadakan,cuuy. Mantap! Pasti seneng de –woi,Mibuc-]**

Seisi sekolah hening sejenak mendengar pengumuman barusan sebelum munculnya suara mic yang ditepuk-tepuk.

 **[Maaf atas ketidakberesan pengumuman barusan. Bagi siswa kelas 3, bimbel hari ini ditiadakan berhubung ada rapat guru setelah pulang sekolah ini. Terimakasih.]**

Setelah bel tanda pengumuman berakhir, suasana sekolah mendadak jadi semakin ricuh dengan teriakan heboh siswa kelas 3 yang bahagia.

Wajah Satsuki mendadak ceria."Dai-chan, berarti kita gak usah nunggu di kantin." Namun, wajah cerianya langsung berganti dengan wajah panik. "Cepet ganti baju! Nanti kita ketemu di pagar sekolah. Nanti kita ikutin aja mereka dari situ." Satsuki langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju WC.

Mungkin hanya Aomine seorang yang kecewa mendengar pengumuman itu. Modus makan berdua dikantin bareng gebetan gagal,bung.

Tapi gapapa deh, mungkin menguntit orang lagi pacaran bisa dihitung jadi modus berlama-lama disamping gebetan.

Ehm.

Satsuki yang baru sampai WC langsung berganti baju layaknya orang kesambet.

 _Jangan sampai aku keduluan mereka. Jangan sampai aku keduluan mereka._

Hanya dalam 30 detik, Satsuki sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan sweater hijau muda dengan celana panjang denim. Rekor baru,bung.

Tak mau buang-buang waktu, dia berlari menuju pagar sekolah dan menemukan Aomine yang sudah menunggunya.

"Huft..huft..Kok..kau duluan yang disini,sih?" Satsuki tak menerima kalau dia kalah cepat dengan si biru tua. Padahal dia duluan ke kamar mandi dan lari kencang.

"Baka. Aku pakai kaos dalam. Sambil jalan aku buka seragam dan aku pakai jaket. Soal celana..aku ganti selayang di kelas kosong. Gampang. Gaperlu ke WC."

Hati Satsuki dongkol. Jadi cewek kadang ngerepotin dan gak bisa sesimpel jalan hidup cowok.

"Ck, yaudah. Sini sini, Dai-chan. Kita sembunyi dibalik pohon." Satsuki berjalan menuju pohon besar itu dan diikuti Aomine dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua menunggu kehadiran si merah dan biru muda dengan sabar. Perlahan-lahan, sekolah menjadi sepi. Yang awalnya keluar pagar segerombol, lama kelamaan jadi satu dua orang saja.

Hingga akhirnya, orang yang diincar pun tiba.

Akashi dan Tetsuna sedang jalan berdampingan dengan background cahaya matahari sore yang bersinar dengan lembutnya. Setelah sampai di luar pagar, mereka belok ke kiri.

"Lho? lho? kok belok kiri? Kan rumah mereka itu arahnya belok kanan?!" Satsuki yang mengintip dari balik pohon mulai menjalani misi stalker stalkernya.

"Aduh,Satsuki.."Aomine menyembulkan kepalanya diatas kepala Satsuki. "Mungkin mereka lewat jalan lain. Kau langsung main heboh aja."

Si gadis pink merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan 2 topi,2 kacamata hitam, dan satu masker wajah.

Satu topi dipakai setelah menggulung rambut panjangnya dan kacamata dipasang diatas pangkal hidung. Sisa barangnya diberikan pada lelaki disampingnya.

"Nih pake topi,kacamata,sama maskernya."

Aomine menatap bingung barang yang barusan diberikan Satsuki. "Kenapa harus pakai masker juga? Aku lagi gak flu."

Satsuki mencubit lengan kekar si lelaki biru tua. "Geblak. Buat nutupin muka,lho. Disini yang kulitnya item cuma kau sendiri. Kalau mukamu gak ketutup ya misi kita langsung kebongkar. Yaudah cepat pakai! Kita nanti kehilangan jejak mereka!"

Hati Aomine agak-agak ngilu. Sudahlah dikatai geblak, terus dibilang item lagi. Padahal dia rajin sekali mandi.

 _Hidup ini gak adil._

Setelah aksesoris penunjang misi terpasang sempurna, mereka keluar pagar sekolah dan mulai membuntuti sepasang kekasih yang sudah ada 15 meter didepan mereka.

"Dai-chan,kira-kira mereka mau kemana,sih?" Satsuki bertanya sambil memperhatikan si merah biru muda dengan seksama.

"Jangan banyak ngomong,Satsuki."

Gondok. Kesel. _Apa-apaan sih si Dai-chan bales pertanyaannya kayak orang lagi marah._

Haduh,Satsuki. Andai kau tau apa penyebab si dakian itu marah. Makanya, jadi cewek peka,dong.

Ehem.

Si merah dan biru muda berbelok menuju kafe yang terkenal sebagai tempat abg labil hunting-hunting foto.

"Dai-chan, itu mereka masuk ke kafe. Yok kita kesitu." Satsuki berjalan cepat didepan Aomine dan menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum, "Ayo!"

Aomine yang tadinya berniat buat ngambek langsung lumer. Ternyata, cukup dikasih senyum dari pujaan hati emang bisa bikin hatinya bahagia.

Pintu kafe dibuka Satsuki dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam. Aroma kue manis yang kental langsung menerjang indra penciuman.

"Aduh,wanginya..laper.."Satsuki menatap lapar etalase yang memajangkan kue-kue yang menggoda iman.

"Geblak." Aomine menarik poni Satsuki yang mencuat dari topinya. "Kau kesini mau makan atau jalani misi?"

Satsuki balas memukul Aomine. "Gak usah main tarik-tarik,dong. Sakit, baka."

Sambil mengelus-elus kulit kepalanya yang sakit dan memasukkan poni mencuatnya kedalam topi, Satsuki mencari-cari dimana sang korban stalker berada dan menemukan mereka yang sedang asyik tertawa di meja pojok dekat kaca.

Berpikir sejenak, Satsuki memilih tempat yang membelakangi mereka. "Dai-chan, ubah suara dan gaya bicaramu,ya. Oh ya, panggil aku 'Miiko' dan kau akan kupanggil 'Tappei'. Kita pakai nama samaran biar gak ketahuan. Terus,kita bicaranya lewat chat aja, biar ga banyak ngomong."

Aomine yang dikasih tau cuma manggut-manggut. Dalam hati merasa bahagia. _Gak jadi makan berdua dikantin malah nge-date di kafe,cuy!_

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, sang pelayan langsung mendatangi dan memberi buku pesanan.

"Gue mau strawberry shortcake sama lemon tea,ya mbak." Satsuki berbicara ke pelayan duluan dengan nada suara yang dicempreng-cemprengkan. Kemudian matanya melirik ke Aomine. "Elo mau apa,beb?"

"Hm..gue mau samaan kayak elo aja. Uhuk uhuk. Lemon tea gue yang anget ya. Flu soalnya." suara Aomine terdengar lebih berat dan agak serak. _Gila,dipanggil beb sama doi!_

Pelayan cantik itu segera mencatat pesanan mereka dan pergi berlalu.

Satsuki mengambil handphone ditasnya lalu mengetik sesuatu dengan jarinya yang cepat.

"Tappei." Satsuki memanggil Aomine dengan nama syarat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan handphonenya.

Aomine yang mengerti maksud orang dihadapannya langsung mengecek handphone dan menemukan pesan baru.

 _From : Momoi Satsuki_

 _To : Aomine Daiki_

 _Message : Kita jangan berbicara dulu. Sekarang kita nguping pembicaraan mereka,ya._

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Aomine mangacungkan jempol tanda setuju.

Mereka menajamkan kuping masing-masing dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Akashi dan Tetsuna dengan seksama.

"Tetsuna, kamu kok suka banget sih sama vanilla?" terdengar suara Akashi yang sangat lembut.

Aomine mendadak sakit perut. Geli rasanya mendengar suara kaptennya yang biasanya tegas berubah jadi halus-halus kapas.

"Memangnya kenapa,Sei?" suara Tetsuna bertanya.

"Andaikan aku si vanilla ya..."

"Ihihi." Terdengar kekehan lembut dari Tetsuna. "Gak perlu jadi vanilla,Sei..cukup begini aja udah bikin aku sayang,kok."

Satsuki keselek angin. Paru-parunya serasa ada yang nyangkut.

Ternyata si Tetsuna sudah pandai menggombal.

"Miiko." Aomine memanggil Satsuki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan handphonenya.

Kode dari Aomine langsung dimengerti Satsuki. Dia mengecek handphonenya dan menemukan pesan baru.

 _From : Aomine Daiki_

 _To : Momoi Satsuki_

 _Message : Aku tak menyangka si Tetsu bisa se-OOC itu._

Tangannya mengetik cepat untuk membalas pesan.

 _From : Momoi Satsuki_

 _To : Aomine Daiki_

 _Message : Sama. Kok bisa jadi kayak gitu,ya.._

Baru aja Satsuki menekan tombol send,salah satu pelayan kafe datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Silakan makanannya, mas, mbak." Makanan dari nampan dipindahkan kehadapan mereka masing-masing. "Oh ya mas, cepat sembuh ya." Mata pelayan mengerling nakal ke Aomine yang tak tau harus merespon apa.

"Maaf mbak, jangan godain pacar gue." Satsuki melirik kesal si pelayan centil dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

Bunga-bunga bermekaran di hati Aomine karena kalimat Satsuki barusan. Katakanlah itu hanya sandiwara, namun rasanya seperti nyata..

"Ih,pacarnya galak banget. Becanda,lho mbak. Hihi.. Selamat menikmati ya, mbak cantik dan mas ganteng." Setelah itu, sang pelayan itu berlalu sambil cekikikan.

Dasar pelayan sableng. Satsuki langsung blacklist kafe ini dari list tempat nongkrongnya.

"Miiko." Suara panggilan Aomine membuyarkan pikiran gelap Satsuki terhadap pelayan barusan.

Langsung saja Satsuki mengecek handphonenya.

 _From : Aomine Daiki_

 _To : Momoi Satsuki_

 _Message : Udah jangan dipikirin. Emang dasarnya aku ganteng, jadi banyak yang suka._

Sikut petak muncul di kepala Satsuki.

 _From : Momoi Satsuki_

 _To : Aomine Daiki_

 _Message : Kau pakai topi,kacamata,dan masker, jadinya gak keliatan wajah aslinya. Kalau si pelayan tadi tau gimana wajahmu, pasti dia menyesal. HAHA. Peace. Ok, kita lanjutin lagi misinya._

Aomine berniat untuk menjitak kepala Satsuki yang tertutup topi, tapi tak jadi karena Satsuki sudah tersenyum lebar padanya dan jarinya membentuk simbol 'peace'.

Mereka kembali menajamkan kuping masing-masing sambil mengunyah kue.

"...gapapa,nih kamu pulang pergi samaku terus?" samar-samar terdengar suara Akashi sedang bertanya.

"Gapapa. Memangnya kenapa?" Tetsuna balik bertanya.

"Hm..teman-teman kamu gak keberatan? Ya contohnya si Momoi itu,lho.."

Satsuki tersentak mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Satsuki maklum-maklum aja kok. Kayaknya dia gak keberatan. Dan sepertinya dia menjadi lebih bebas."

Hati Satsuki mencelos. Ingin dia menyangkal perkataan Tetsuna barusan,tapi dia mencoba menahan emosi. Bisa gagal misi stalker dia nanti.

"Bebas gimana maksud kamu,Tetsuna?" Akashi kembali bertanya.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Tetsuna menjawab, "Kami ga perlu bersifat kayak anak kecil lagi harus makan siang bareng. Gaperlu lagi harus ini itu barengan. Sejujurnya, aku merasa terkekang kalau main sama dia."

Nafsu makan Satsuki mendadak hilang.

Tetsuna kembali melanjutkan, "Mengingat masa dimana aku masih sering sama Satsuki itu membuatku kesal. Dia bisa mendapat banyak teman, bahkan sampai dikelas-kelas sebelah. Tapi aku gak diajakin. Asik sendiri gitu,deh."

Rasanya Satsuki sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menelan sisa kue yang masih ada dalam kunyahan.

"Tapi sekarang kamu udah berubah,kan Tetsuna?" suara Akashi terdengar.

"Iya. Itu semua karena bantuan kamu,Sei. Terimakasih. Um.. Maaf ya kalau aku mendadak curhat."Tetsuna berbicara.

Rasa sedih,kecewa,dan terkhianati tak dapat ditahannya lagi.

Si merah jambu langsung beranjak dan pergi keluar kafe. Aomine yang paham akan kondisi pun langsung mengejar.

"Eh!Eh! Mas ganteng! Belum bayar,uy!" sang pelayan mencegat Aomine yang hampir saja lolos keluar dari pintu keluar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine menyerahkan satu lembar uang biru ke tangan pelayan tadi.

"Ambil aja kembaliannya."

.

.

Suara segugukan terdengar dari si gadis merah jambu yang lagi duduk diayunan taman.

"Hey.." Aomine yang duduk di ayunan sebelah memanggil, "sudahlah.."

"Da..dai-chan...aku tak menyangka kalau Tetsuna bisa ngomong kayak gitu. Sakit. Sahabat yang paling aku percaya ternyata..ternyata.."

Kalimat selanjutnya tak terucap karena tangisan si empu suara pecah.

"O..oi..jangan menangis lagi. Orang-orang disini bisa salah paham." Aomine memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Pergi saja kalau kau mau. Aku gak minta kau temani aku kesini."

Kalau saja dalam kondisi normal,Aomine akan menjitak kepala gadis menyebalkan itu.

Namun,kali ini kondisinya berbeda.

Tangan Aomine terulur, melepas kacamata dan topi yang sedari tadi dipakai Satsuki, kemudian berjongkok didepannya.

"Satsuki..kuakui kau memang pintar memberi nasehat dan menghibur orang lain, tapi kau bodoh kalau untuk dirimu sendiri..."

Satsuki hanya diam menatap Aomine sambil segugukan.

"...aku tak pandai menghibur, tapi ada hal yang mau kubilang." Aomine menatap bola mata Satsuki yang penuh dengan linangan air mata. "Kalau Tetsu bisa mencari kebahagiaan, berarti kau juga bisa..."

Si gadis merah muda berhenti segugukan.

"...dan jangan jadi bodoh karena setia." Aomine mengakhiri perkataannya.

Sejenak,ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Dai-chan..berdirilah, kau seperti orang mau boker kalau jongkok begitu."

Aomine langsung berdiri dan bersiap-siap memaki..

..sebelum kedua tangan Momoi melingkari pinggangnya.

"Terimakasih,Dai-chan..."

.

.

TBC to C3.

AN. Ini udah dilanjut ya, **Prince'ss218 Friend A** :-) Terimakasih reviewnya, **Akiko Daisy**.. eh emang ada humornya yak?:') aku merasa garing malah wkwk.. ini udah dilanjut ya..

Terimakasih untuk follow dan favoritenya:)

Dan untuk yang sedang otw kesuatu tempat nun jauh disana, jangan marah baca ini ya HAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dai-chan..berdirilah, kau seperti orang mau boker kalau jongkok begitu."

Aomine langsung berdiri dan bersiap-siap memaki..

..sebelum kedua tangan Momoi melingkari pinggangnya.

"Terimakasih,Dai-chan..."

Pelukan yang singkat, namun mampu membuat Aomine langsung tercekat.

"Ya..ya..sudah..ayo pulang. Muka kau udah jelek banget. Lap ingusnya,tuh!" Aomine berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya yang sudah minta dilepas itu.

Tangan Satsuki langsung menyambar topi dan kacamata hitam ditangan Aomine. "Dikit-dikit menghina. Nyebelin." Topi dipasang ke kepala dan mata kembali tertutupi kacamata. "Dengan begini, aku gak keliatan nangis."

 _Tapi hati kau tetap menangis,geblak._

Aomine menaikkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya lalu jalan duluan menuju pagar taman. "Terserahlah. Ayo pulang,Satsuki."

Gadis itu mengikuti dan berjalan disamping lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

'Dai-chan sudah dewasa,ya..'

.

.

 **Just Like Another Story**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Just Like Another Story by Racelew**

 **AU++, OOC, Typo(s), Fem!Kuroko**

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan Satsuki dan Tetsuna. Mereka masih menyapa dan ngobrol. Kadang-kadang masih kekantin bareng atau sekelompok ngerjain tugas bareng.

Yang beda cuma satu. Satsuki sudah tau gimana pandangan Tetsuna terhadap dia. Itu aja.

Tapi dia tidak ada niat untuk menjauh atau membenci. Menurutnya, niat negatif itu terlalu kekanakan. Dia sudah dewasa dan tak mau cari masalah. Lebih baik perbaiki masalah.

Jadi,tugas dia hanyalah menjalankan peran sahabatnya yang sudah diperbaharui.

"Satsuki, aku lagi sedih,nih. Bentar lagi Sei udah mau lulus." Tetsuna berbicara sambil menulis catatan guru dipapan tulis.

Satsuki tetap menulis catatan tanpa menoleh ke Tetsuna. "Hm..begitu. Sering-sering ketemuan aja."

"Begitu,ya?"

"Ya."

Pena diletakkan, tanda si surai biru muda selesai menulis. "Aku takut kalau udah pisah nanti. Kami jauh."

Kalau dihitung-hitung, tinggal sebulan lagi murid kelas 3 akan mengikuti UN dan setelah itu mereka akan lulus sekolah dan pergi mendaftar ke universitas yang diincar.

"Hm..LDR,ya." Satsuki menaruh pena diatas bukunya lalu menoleh ke arah Tetsuna. "Dia mau kuliah dimana?"

"Di Jekardah, pilihnya TekMes UI International."

"Ha?!" Satsuki terkejut. "UI? Tekmes?"

Setau Satsuki, buat dapetin TekMes UI memang dibutuhkan otak yang super ulet dan jenius. Apalagi internasional.

"Dia udah dapat kursi malah. Hebat,kan? Padahal pengumuman SNMPTN aja belum kelar." Tetsuna melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ada sedikit rasa bangga terselip dari kata-katanya.

Wedew.

"Kalau dia udah dapat kursi, berarti dia gaperlu cepat-cepat berangkat ke Jekardah,dong. Masuk kuliahnya aja 3 bulan lagi kalau dihitung dari mereka selesai UN."

Tetsuna menghela napas. "Selesai UN, dia mau langsung pergi. Dia mau pelajari seluk beluk Jekardah. Nama tempat,jalan,bangunan, pokoknya semua deh."

Gila emang. Sebegitu niatnya si Akashi itu?

"Oh begitu. Dia ada balik kesini dulu,gak sebelum kuliah?" Satsuki bertanya atas dasar kepo.

Sejenak,Tetsuna berpikir, "sebulan sebelum kuliah...berarti pas kita masih liburan naik kelas."

"Yasudah. Kan masih bisa ketemuan. Jangan takut gitu dong,Tetsuna." Satsuki berusaha menghibur sohibnya yang terlihat sedang galau ini.

Anggukan lemah jadi balasan si biru muda.

Suara bel berdering tanda istirahat makan siang. Perut-perut keroncongan pada ribut minta diisi.

Tetsuna beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku pergi dulu ya,Satsuki. Nanti kita ngomong lagi."

Lambaian tangan Satsuki menjadi tanda mereka berpisah. _Pasti mau ketemu sama babang kesayangan._

Dalam hati Satsuki, dia merindukan Tetsuna yang dulu selalu makan siang bareng. Selalu ada disampingnya. Yang selalu mendengarkan celotehannya, walaupun kadang direspon singkat.

Yah.. tapi buat apa dia merindukan sohibnya yang dulu? Sekarang, dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau setiap orang itu pasti akan berubah.

Lagian, tugasnya sebagai sahabat adalah mendukung pilihan doi dan tak bersifat mengekang lagi. Dia tak mau kalau Tetsuna sampai berpikiran negatif lagi.

Padahal, dia tak tau letak dia 'mengekang'itu dimana. Apa selama ini dia semenyebalkan itu tanpa disadari? Entahlah.

"Nee Satsuki-chan! Ayo kita makan bareng dibelakang sekolah bareng yang lain! Kita tukar-tukaran bekal,yaa." Suara Riko memanggilnya dari belakang tempat dia duduk. Sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

Senyuman tercetak diwajah si gadis merah jambu. "Ayo."

'Dai-chan benar..'

Sekarang dia sudah bisa menemukan kebahagiaan sendiri. Buat apa dia memikirkan kenangan masa lalu kalau sekarang dia bisa membuat kenangan baru.

Bersama teman baru.

.

.

Tak terasa, angkatan kelas 3 sudah selesai menjalani UN. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah merencanakan bimbel diluar kota untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti SBMPTN. Ada juga yang berencana untuk liburan dulu untuk hapus kepenatan.

Akashi hanyalah satu dari seluruh siswa yang memiliki rencana untuk menelurusi kota dimana dia akan kuliah kelak. Dia sudah mendapat kursi PTN yang diinginkan –entah bagaimana caranya, penulis cerita pun tidak tau. Tanyakanlah pada kehebatan seorang Akashi–.

Dan malam ini adalah acara perpisahannya dengan kekasihnya di kafe yang diceritakan sebelumnya di chapter 2.

"Aku tak menyangka waktu berjalan secepat ini." Akashi berbicara sambil memotong kecil kue Stroberinya.

"Iya yah..besok kamu sudah pergi,Sei." Suara datar itu tak mampu menyembunyikan nada sendu.

Akashi mengusap-usap rambut Tetsuna. "Jangan terlihat sedih begitu,dong _. Aku hanya pergi tuk sementara, bukan tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya._ "

Mentang suaranya bagus, malah nyanyi. Para pengunjung kafe yang duduk diantara mereka sempat terkesima mendengar suara si surai merah itu.

"Malah nyanyi. Malu-maluin. Liat tuh, kamu diliatin." Tetsuna merapihkan rambutnya yang kusut karena diusap-usap tangan besar barusan.

"Biarin aja. Yang penting kamu senang."

Haduh..bagaimana dia bisa tahan berpisah kalau pacarnya begitu romantis dan lucu begini?

"Cepat kembali,Sei." Tangan Tetsuna meremat kain lengan panjang Akashi. "Aku tunggu kepulanganmu." Wajahnya yang selalu datar itu menunjukkan raut kesedihan. Ditambah lagi bola mata biru langitnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Satu kata. Imut.

Bola mata Akashi membulat, tanda terkejut. Hingga akhirnya, mata itu perlahan menjadi sorotan lembut.

"Sudah selesai makannya, kan? Ayo keluar." Akashi beranjak dari kursinya, pergi menuju kasir lalu membayar _bill_. Tetsuna mengikuti dari belakang.

Tangan Akashi membuka pintu dan si surai biru langit keluar dari kafe itu. "Sei,mau kemana? Kok buru-buru?"

Pergelangan si gadis datar digenggam oleh sang lelaki penuh dominasi. "Ikut aja."

Pasrah, dia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki orang didepannya. Napas Tetsuna agak tersengal karena derap langkah si Akashi terlampau cepat.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka tiba di _playground_ yang tak ada pengunjungnya. Sorot lampu penerang melatarbelakangi keadaan tempat bermain itu. Ada batu besar ditengah-tengah _playground_. Masih dengan menarik tangan si mungil, dia mendekati batu besar itu.

"Naik kesini,Tetsuna. Batunya tak licin. Pijakkan kakimu kesini lalu panjat sampai atas."

Walau pikirannya masih bingung, Tetsuna tetap mengikuti perkataan Akashi. Setelah dia sampai di puncak batu dan duduk, Akashi pun memanjat batu itu lalu ikutan duduk disebelahnya.

"Tempatnya masih bagus. Sayang banget ya,ga ada yang main kesini." Sambil memandangi kondisi sekelilingnya, Tetsuna berbicara.

"Tentu aja ga ada yang kesini. Tempat ini mau dihancurkan dan diganti jadi tempat pertokoan. Soalnya tempat ini strategis. Lagian, kan didaerah sana sudah dibangun taman kota yang lebih bagus dari ini." Jari Akashi menunjuk ke daerah yang dimaksud.

Sebagai pendengar yang baik, Tetsuna hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Tidak ada yang balasan kata. Keduanya saling diam sambil menikmati semilir angin malam yang menggelitik helai rambut mereka.

 _Damai.._

"Damai,ya Tetsuna?" Akashi memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka.

Tetsuna yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil menikmati sensasi udara hanya mengangguk. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan rasanya berdua di _playground_ bersama seseorang dimalam hari.

 _Terakhir kali main ke playground bareng Satsuki pas kelas SMP._

Timbul lagi rasa bingung dipikirannya. Kok dari tadi Sei gak ada ngomong,ya? Terus kok mukanya serasa ada yang niup-niup,sih?

Dibuka kedua kelopak matanya dan pemandangan yang dia dapat saat menoleh kesebelah adalah mata Akashi yang berjarak tak lebih dari 5 cm.

Oh, jadi dari tadi si Akashi itu ngembus napas didekat Tetsuna. Pantesan aja kayak ada yang niup-niup.

Belum sempat si gadis biru muda bertanya, bibir mungilnya sudah ditabrak dengan bibir si lelaki merah. Tabrakan yang lembut,membuat dia hanyut. Tanpa ada main emut atau main jambak rambut.

Tabrakan itu hanya terjadi dalam lima detik, tapi sukses bikin si mungil tak berkutik.

"Aku sayang kamu, Kuroko Tetsuna..." Suara berat khas itu membuat si biru langit makin gak bisa buka suara.

"...jangan nakal-nakal ya.." Lanjut Akashi sambil menyelip rambut Tetsuna yang tertiup angin.

Bukannya menjawab, Tetsuna malah menangis. Akashi mendadak panik.

"Lho? Lho? Tetsuna? Ke..kenapa?"

Lengan Tetsuna menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan. "Itu..itu..yang pertama.."

Panik season 2, kali ini efeknya lebih ganas.

Akashi kelabakan, tak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Dia tak menyangka kalau itu adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Tetsuna.

Pikirannya langsung membayangkan kedua orangtua Tetsuna murka dan mencaci-makinya karena tak bisa menjaga keperawanan bibir anaknya.

Tapi, pikiran buruk itu langsung hilang ketika Tetsuna memeluknya.

"Aku juga sayang kamu...baik-baik disana,ya. Janji jangan nakal,ya?"

Senyum lega menghiasi wajah ganteng Akashi. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan sensasi panik. Terakhir kali itu ketika dia masih SD, saat ayahnya menelepon kalau sang ibu sedang kritis.

Tangan si merah mengusap lembut helai rambut halus si biru muda yang masih memeluknya.

"Janji."

.

.

Sejak kepergian sang pujaan hati, Tetsuna yang awalnya anti megang _handphone_ lama-lama itu mendadak jadi _phonecell addicted_. Wajib megang _handphone_ selama ada kesempatan, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Bahkan saat makan siang bareng teman-teman sekelasnya, dia masih saja sibuk mengetik-ngetik dilayar sentuh _handphone_ -nya.

Perubahan yang signifikan itu membuat teman-temannya jadi kepo.

"Nee Kuroko. Dari tadi main hape mulu. Cerita-cerita,dong." Suara Riko membuyarkan fokus Tetsuna yang sedang asik ngetik.

Tetsuna mematikan _handphone_ lalu memasukkannya ke kantong. "Ngechat dia aja."

"Ngechat dia siapa,Kuroko-chan?"Furihata ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Yaelah kayak ga tau aja deh si Kouki. Ya Akashi-senpai lah." Riko menikung pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab Kuroko. "Yakan,Kuroko?"

Sambil memasukkan makanannya, Tetsuna mengangguk.

"Kamu ga takut sama LDR,Kuroko-chan? Jauh lho jarak dari sini ke Jekardah. Eh bener kan, Akashi-senpai dapat kuliah di UI itu?"

"Iya bener,Kouki! Hebat bener ya, dia diundang pakai cara VVIP." Riko kembali menjawab pertanyaan dari Furihata dengan semangat. Jiwa penggosipnya menguar-nguar.

Furihata masih belum bosan bertanya. "VVIP maksudnya apaan,sih?"

Kali ini, Satsuki yang ambil andil untuk menjawab pertanyaan si mata kucing. "Dia dapat kursi tanpa ada jalur apa-apa. Saking pinternya. Langsung ditunjuk dari petingginya,cuy. Aku rasa dia bisa deh lulus pake nyandang _IP sumcumlaude_."

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Satsuki langsung ber 'Widiih' ria.

Tetsuna merasa sangat bangga punya pacar yang dipuji-puji oleh teman-temannya. Siapa sih yang gak bangga kalau pacarnya sehebat itu?

Tapi, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia sedikit merasa cemas atas pertanyaan Furihata yang gak dinotice itu.

 _Kamu ga takut sama LDR?_

.

.

Untuk soal kepercayaannya pada pacarnya, Tetsuna tak mau setengah-setengah. Dia sepenuhnya menggunakan hatinya.

Dia tak mau termakan rasa takut akan bayang-bayang LDR. Lagian,kalau mereka saling percaya dan menjaga setia, pasti aman-aman aja.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak mereka berpisah untuk sementara. Rasa kangen semakin menyesakkan dada.

Demi menghilangkan rasa kangennya yang meletup-letup, Tetsuna mencoba untuk berkomunikasi pada sang kekasih.

Sambil berbaring ditempat tidur, Tetsuna membuka layar handphone lalu menelepon Akashi.

NSP lagu 'Regal Generation' terdengar ditelinga. Tetsuna menunggu dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu.

Detik ketujuh, lagu itu berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara yang familiar ditelinga banyak orang.

[Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk.]

Kalau yang dibilang adalah nomor yang sibuk, berarti yang ditelpon itu sengaja menolak panggilan.

Tak mau menyerah, Tetsuna kembali menelepon Akashi. Namun baru tiga detik NSP itu terdengar, lagi-lagi dia mendapat jawaban suara familiar berisi kalimat yang sama.

 _Kok dia tak mau menjawab teleponku?_

Dia berniat untuk menelepon lagi sebelum pesan baru muncul dilayar handphonenya. Dengan cepat, dia membaca pesan itu.

 _From : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _Message : Sayang, maaf ya aku sedang ada kegiatan. Gak bisa ngomong dulu. Kita chattingan aja,ya.._

Pikiran negatif yang hampir saja menyusup ke pikirannya langsung sirna. Wajar saja kalau pacarna tak bisa menjawab karena lagi sibuk. Lagian, dia masih bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk tetap ngechat.

Dengan hati yang bahagia, Tetsuna mengetik cepat untuk membalas pesan.

 _From : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _To : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Message : Sibuk apa,Sei? Hehe aku tak sabar menunggu kepulanganmu. Sebulan lagi,kan?_

Tetsuna masih setia memegang handphone. Scroll up, scroll down. Buka Instagarem lalu ditutup. Habis itu buka Peth lalu ditutup. Habis itu buka lagi app pesan sambil baca-baca history chatnya dengan Akashi. Habis itu buka Instagarem lagi.

Gitu terus sampai sejam.

Rasa cemas menjalari hatinya. Tumben banget Akashi gak balas pesannya sampai lewat satu jam. Setaunya, Akashi itu selalu dekat sama handphone. Mandi pun dibawa. Boker apalagi.

'Apa aku coba kirim pesan lagi,ya?'

Dia kembali mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya ke Akashi. Kurang dari satu menit, Akashi pun membalas.

Dirundung rasa kepo max, Tetsuna langsung membuka isi pesan Akashi secepat kilat.

 _From : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _Message : Kayaknya kamu kangen berat deh samaku :p Maaf telat balas,ya. Aku lagi bawa mobil soalnya. Sini cium dulu :*_

Tetsuna senyum-senyum sendiri. Ternyata rasa melayang baper itu enak banget ya. Tubuh terasa ringan. Dia yang kurus itu merasa jadi seringan kapas.

 _From : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _To : Akashi Seijuuro_

Message : Gak. Sei mesum. Yasudah kamu bawa fokus bawa mobil ya. Dadaah.

Dengan itu, dia bisa memejamkan mata lalu masuk ke alam mimpi dengan tenang.

 _._

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Akashi dan Tetsuna tetap rajin berchatting ria, walaupun akhir-akhir ini si babang udah sering _late reply_. Tetsuna juga punya hobi baru, yaitu spamming ria.

Jadi, kalau Akashi tidak membalas lebih dari satu jam, dia akan mengirim 5 pesan sekaligus. Biasanya, isi pesan spamnya kalau enggak emoji, ya satu huruf atau titik doang.

Kalau udah dikasih spam, Akashi akan membalasnya dengan pesan yang kurang lebih terdengar seperti ini.

'Kamu kayaknya udah kangen ya samaku. Sini cium:* hehe'.

Kadang, Akashi juga sering kasih Tetsuna spam chat kalau si biru muda kelamaan balas. Tapi, spam versi Akashi sedikit berbeda. Kalau Tetsuna ngasih spam chat setelah nunggu satu jam, Akashi cukup menunggu 10 menit.

Dia tak suka menunggu,bung.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian kenaikan kelas, bertepatan dengan H-14 Akashi pulang kampung.

Ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung satu minggu. Satu hari ada 2 mata pelajaran.

Biasanya dihari pertama itu, mata pelajaran yang diujiankan masih kalem dan santai. Tapi, kalau udah masuk hari ketiga, siap-siap bertemu dengan soal main tarik-tarik katrol atau menghitung jumlah mol zat campuran. Kebanyakan soalnya memang tak masuk akal.

Buat apa hitung berapa usaha yang dibutuhkan untuk menendang bola seberat 500 gram dengan sudut 30o ? Bahkan menghitung berapa usaha yang dipakai untuk mengetik cerita ini pun tak terbesit dipikiran pengetik.

Ehm.

Karena itu, Tetsuna berniat untuk minta doa pada sang pacar biar ngerjain soal ujiannya lancar. Siapa tau kepintarannya bisa keciprat.

Sekedar info aja nih ya, Tetsuna udah minta doa dari orangtuanya, kok. Baginya, _family is number one._

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Tetsuna menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan ke babang kesayangannya.

From : Kuroko Tetsuna

To : Akashi Seijuuro

Message : Sei, aku mau ujian nih. Bantu doa biar lancar ya O:)

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, dia segera pamit dan berangkat ke sekolah sambil nenteng buku buat dibaca dijalan.

.

Ujian hari ini pun selesai. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi pas jam setengah 12 siang –kalau ujian, sekolah pulang cepat–, para murid kelas 11-5 langsung beranjak dari bangku dan siap-siap pulang.

Setelah acara salam pamit ke guru, Satsuki Tetsuna beserta kawan-kawan langsung keluar kelas.

"Eh, manteman. Kita belajar bareng yuk. Besok itu..biologi! Bangke, kisi-kisi nya banyak banget,tuh." Riko mengajak teman-temannya setelah mereka berkumpul di depan pagar sekolah.

"Anjer,biologi,ya? Yok deh kita ngumpul. Satsuki wajib ikut,ya." Aomine berpendapat sambil ngupil.

"Satsuki mah wajib ikut. Dia primadona soal beginian." Riko menambahkan pendapat si Aomine.

Satsuki udah paham dengan apa yang dimaksud kedua temannya. Dia punya catatan yang begitu lengkap dan rapi untuk dibaca.

"Kalian pasti mau pake catatan aku buat bikin mikro,kan?" Satsuki bertanya, padahal sudah tau jawabannya.

Anggukan yang antusias menjadi jawaban.

Satsuki menghela napas panjang,"Yaudah. Tapi traktir aku,ya."

Ada 4 pasang jempol mengacung tanda setuju. Pemilik jempol-jempol itu adalah Riko, Furihata, Aomine, dan seorang yang hanya jadi karakter pendukung saja. Sebut sajalah namanya Mawar.

"Lho? Kuroko-chan gak ikutan?" Si Mawar mencoba mengambil peran di cerita ini.

"Enggak,Mawar." Tetsuna memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hedeeh, si Kuroko mah,dikasih private langsung sama masternya lewat nelpon. Sambil belajar, ya moduzz." Riko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sebenarnya, Tetsuna sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk belajar dengan Akashi lewat telepon. Niat awalnya itu memang mau murni belajar sendiri. Tapi, ide dari Riko boleh juga dicoba.

"Beneran gak mau ikutan,nih Tetsu? Dulu-dulu kau kan selalu bikin mikro juga. Paling pro,malah." Aomine menawar lagi. Soal Tetsuna yang pro buat urusan mikro, itu memang benar adanya. Dia selalu lolos dari mata liar pengawas. Berterimakasihlah dia pada bakat hantu berkedok missdirectionnya itu.

Gelengan kepala Tetsuna adalah jawaban finalnya. "Enggak, mau coba jujur mulai dari sekarang. Biar nanti kelas 12 bisa mandiri."

Jawaban Tetsuna menohok sekali,bung. Bukan mereka berlima yang tersindir, pengetik cerita juga.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kami tidak memaksa." Satsuki tau kalau teman-temannya agak kesal karena perkataan Tetsuna tadi. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu,ya. Hati-hati,Tetsuna!"

Satsuki melambaikan tangan. Keempat teman yang lain juga ikutan melambai dan mereka serentak berseru 'Dadah Kuroko/Kuroko-chan/Tetsu/Tetsuna'.

Duh pada beda-beda semua panggilannya.

Tetsuna balas melambai, pamit pulang, dan jalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Haha kacian, nasibmu LDR.

Ehm.

Setelah kepergian Tetsuna, Riko _and the genk_ jalan menuju rumah Satsuki yang statusnya paling dekat,paling adem, dan yang terpenting adalah paling banyak makanan juga wifi kenceng.

Gak penting juga sebenarnya dekat atau jauh. Yang penting ada makan dan wifi. Camkan.

"Satsuki, Satsuki. Kenapa si Kuroko jadi gitu,ya? Sok banget,sih. Mentang pacarnya pinter. Hhh." Riko memulai pembicaraan sambil mereka jalan di trotoar.

"Tau,tuh si Kuroko-chan. Sebenarnya aku kesal, cumaa ya aku diem aja." Furihata ikut nimbrung masuk percakapan dengan modal kemunafikan.

Satsuki mulai berjaga-jaga.

"Mm..aku juga kesel,tau. Sok-sok alim gak mau pakai mikro. Ih." Mawar menambah panasnya perkara.

Aomine diam-diam memperhatikan gelagat si merah muda.

"Iya,kan? Lama-lama males deh temenan sama dia.."

"Iya. Tukang ninggalin teman pula. Yakan, Satsuki?"

"Diam."

Seketika, ketiga orang yang tadinya asik menggosip langsung berhenti bicara dan tak melanjutkan kakinya berjalan.

"Kalian ini. Bukannya yang dilakuin Tetsuna itu benar?" Satsuki mulai menunjukkan sedikit amarah, tak terima sahabatnya dijelekkan karena alasan main mikro itu.

"Berhentilah ngegosipin Tetsuna. Tolong. Kita yang salah. Harusnya kita gak boleh lagi pakai mikro. Kita harus belajar."

"Oi Furihata." Aomine menunjuk Furihata yang agak menggigil. "Kau ini lelaki kok suka ngomongin orang? Dan kau mawar.." jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Mawar, "jangan banyak bacot. Kau disini jadi peran pendukung saja. Bahkan aku tak sudi kalau kau dijadikan OC disini."

Karena kata-kata pedas Aomine, orang yang bernama Mawar itu mewek dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Emang itu siapa sih,sebenernya?"Riko yang tadinya terdiam itu bertanya.

"Ntahlah." Aomine menjawab, "Tapi jangan lagi bicarakan Tetsuna. Aku rasa wajar kalau gadis remaja jadi berubah karena mengalami fase puber kedua oleh cinta."

Aomine memang tidak pandai biologi, tapi setidaknya dia tau apa itu puber dan puber season dua yang dia maksud tadi.

"Um..maaf. ta-tadi kami terbawa suasana." Furihata mengeluarkan suara. Riko yang disebelahnya manggut-manggut.

Satsuki menghela napas. "Yasudah. Ayo jalan."

Suasana jadi awkward. Selama berjalan, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

Sikut Aomine menyerang Satsuki, membuat yang tersikut hampir terjengkang.

"Apa-apaan,Dai-chan?!"

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kata kau tadi perbuatan Tetsu yang gak mau mikro itu benar. Dan kau juga bilang kalau kita salah. Jadi..kita tetap lanjut ngemikro,nih?"

"Yaiyalah. Aku masih sayang nilai rapor. Tobatnya pas kelas 12 aja." Satsuki menjawab dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Satsuki dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan catat-mencatat mikro.

Tolong kegiatan mereka jangan ditiru,ya..

.

.

Ujian kali ini lumayan menguras otak karena mengandalkan nalar. Tetsuna yang baru sampai rumah langsung mencari istana kecilnya yang bernama kamar tidur.

Setelah badan kecilnya dihempas ke tempat tidur, dia langsung teringat akan handphonenya. Sudah jadi kewajiban primer bagi LDR untuk rajin memegang _handphone_.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika dia menemukan 2 pesan dari Akashi Seijuuro. Dengan lihai, dia membuka app pesan dan membaca pesan.

 _From : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _Message : Selamat ujian, sayang. Tenang saja. Kamu selalu ada dalam doa-doaku_.

Badannya yang lelah tadi merasa dapat elixir. Langsung fresh,cuy. Hatinya tak sabar untuk membaca pesan kedua.

 _From : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _Message : Kamu harus matikan HPmu selama minggu ujianmu. Jangan balas pesanku dan langsung aja matikan HP. Kalau ada pertanyaan ke aku bisa kamu tanyain kalo ujian udah siap. Goodluck for ur exam and i hope for the best. Jangan kecewain aku,Tetsuna._

Tidak ada kalimat yang menyakitkan disitu. Tapi Tetsuna merasa amat sedih. Tak tau kenapa, ya sedih aja rasanya.

"Lebih baik kamu gak usah gombal aku di chat pertama,Sei." Tetsuna mencampakkan _handphone_ ke samping. Tak peduli kalau posisi handphonenya sudah diambang jatuh.

Salah satu tangan menutup mata, sedangkan tangan satu lagi terlentang. Percis seperti orang stres.

"Gabisa nelpon Sei.." si biru muda bergumam.

'Tau gini mending aku ikutan bikin mikro sama mereka. Hah...'

Dengan berat hati, dia mengganti baju lalu mulai mereview pelajaran biologi yang akan diujiankan besok.

.

.

Hari penuh akan kebahagiaan tiba. Hari terakhir ujian. Hari yang dijadiin para murid untuk update status di sosmed masing-masing.

 _Last day! Yeah! #calon #senior #tertinggi._

Atau caption di instagarem yang bunyinya _'Last exam. Let's take a selfie!'_

Juga moment yang ada di peth. _'Listening to Can Do by Granrodeo'_

Begitulah kira-kira suasana sosmed yang lagi hebohnya karena hari terakhir ujian. Soal remed atau enggak, itu urusan belakang. Yang penting besok udah libur!

Tentu saja Tetsuna juga menganggap hari terakhir ujian adalah hari bahagia. Dia bisa menghubungi Sei yang dia rindukan tiap huruf pesannya, tiap nada suaranya, tiap notifikasi yang mengataskan namanya.

Sampai rumah, gadis biru muda yang lagi dililit cinta itu langsung masuk kamar dan menyambar handphone yang sedari kemarin minta jatah untuk disentuh,diusap, dan ditekan-tekan.

Mengaktifkan handphone, dia langsung mengirim pesan chat untuk Akashi.

 _From : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _To : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Message : Sei. Aku sudah selesai ujian dan mulai besok kami sudah libur. Hehe aku menunggu 7 hari lagi._

Tak butuh waktu 1 menit, pesan balasan sudah menyambangi handphone Tetsuna.

 _From : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _Message : Hei perlu menunggu 7 hari. Aku akan pulang 2 hari lagi._

Hati Tetsuna begitu senang hari ini. Beban ujian sudah hilang dan sekarang dia mendapat kabar menyenangkan. Perutnya serasa _butterfly_.

Setelah membalas pesan Akashi, tiba-tiba dia ingin menelepon Satsuki.

..Yha, mungkin sedikit berbagi cerita bahagia ke sahabat. Gapapa,kan?

Tangannya menyentuh nomor Satsuki yang sudah dihapal mati olehnya.

Panggilan diterima saat nada sambung ketiga.

"Hallo. Satsuki?"

" _Eh? Tetsuna? Tumben. Ada apa? Pulsamu nanti abis,lho."_ terdengar suara bingung Satsuki dari handphone Tetsuna.

Sebegitu jarangnya berkomunikasi hingga menelepon pun terasa langka?

"Tak apa kok. Aku hanya ingin meneleponmu. Tau tidak, Sei akan pulang 2 hari lagi. Kepulangannya dipercepat." Tetsuna tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

" _Benarkah?! Wah kamu pasti tak sabar,dong! Uhh aku ikut senang,Tetsuna! Akhirnya kamu tak galau kangen LDR lagi. Hehehehe"_ Satsuki menunjukkan rasa bahagianya dengan tulus _._

Tetsuna terdiam setelah mendengar nada bahagia si merah jambu yang benar-benar tulus. Tak ada unsur _sarcasm_.

Tiba-tiba, dia teringat percakapannya dengan Akashi yang mengatakan kalau Satsuki itu menyebalkan dan terlalu mengekang.

Muncul rasa bersalah dihati Tetsuna.

" _Hallo? Hallo,Tetsuna? Kamu masih disana?"_

Suara dari h _andphone_ itu sendiri membuat dia tersadar lagi lamunan. "Ya. Aku masih disini. Maaf, tadi aku sedang cas hape."

" _Hahaha. Sabar aja,Tetsuna. 2 hari lagi kamu gausah nempel terus sama hape. Ciee mau ketemu babang Ceijulo. Ntar ceritain ke aku,ya hehee."_

Mendengar candaan dari Satsuki malah membuat rasa bersalahnya makin besar.

"Hm..aku ceritain kok. Yasudah kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu,ya Satsuki. Daah."

" _Daah,Tetsuna."_

Sambungan dimatikan. Percakapan berakhir.

Tetsuna masih memperhatikan handphonenya.

"Perasaanku saja atau aku memang sudah menjauh dari Satsuki?"

.

.

48 jam berlalu.

Mata sedikit bengkak karena kurang tidur tak diperhatikan. Wajahnya yang agak lelah karena asupan istirahat tubuh yang terkikis pun dikacangi.

Tetsuna tak bisa tidur karena dia merasa berdebar-debar dengan kepulangan pacarnya itu. Berpisah selama 2 bulan kurang 5 hari itu memang benar-benar menyiksa.

Tangannya menggenggam _handphone_ yang menampilkan isi pesan dari Akashi.

 _From : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuna_

 _Message : Aku akan menjemputmu jam 3 sore,ya._

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Saatnya bersiap-siap mandi siang dan dandan sebaik mungkin.

Hatinya benar-benar tak sabar.

Rasanya sungguh mendebarkan akan bertemu pacar setelah sekian lama.

.

.

Satsuki sedang membereskan tempat tidur ketika handphonenya berdering karena panggilan masuk.

'Siapa sih yang nelpon pagi-pagi? Dai-chan?'

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, dia langsung mengangkat handphonenya.

"Hallo? Dai-chan? Ngapain nelpon pagi-pagi?"

" _Er..ini aku,Kuroko Tetsuna."_

Mulut gadis berambut panjang itu langsung nganga. Dijauhkan layar handphonenya untuk membaca nama penelepon itu.

' _Kuroko Tetsuna'_

Ternyata benaran Tetsuna.

"Hallo,Tetsuna? Maaf ya,salah nyebut nama. Ada apa menelponku pagi-pagi?" Satsuki bertanya agak canggung.

" _Aku mau cerita tentang kencan aku sama dia kemarin.."_

Satsuki langsung terlonjak. "Aiiih, bilang dari kemarin harusnya,Tetsunaa. Jangan cerita lewat sini ah, ga asik. Aku kerumahmu sekarang,ya?!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban si biru muda, Satsuki langsung mematikan sambungan sepihak dan langsung bersiap-siap menuju rumah Tetsuna.

"Eh..matahari terik banget." Satsuki melihat sinar matahari pagi yang masuk nyelinap jendelanya.

Tangannya menyambar jaket merah mudanya dan segera pergi ke belakang rumah. Menemukan sepedanya, dia langsung mengayuh dengan buru-buru.

"Okaa-san! Satsuki pergi dulu kerumah Tetchan!" sengaja berteriak agar kedengaran ibunya yang sedang dalam rumah.

"Tiati!" jawab ibunya dari dalam rumah. Gak kalah keras,tentunya.

.

.

"Yaampun,Tetsuna. Kamu seneng banget ya sampai gabisa tidur? Mata kamu butuh tidur,tuh." Itu kalimat pertama Satsuki ketika masuk kedalam kamar Tetsuna.

Sang pemilik kamar yang lagi duduk ditempat tidur hanya tersenyum tipis. "Iya. Kamu tau aja."

Satsuki melompat keatas tempat tidur dan duduk disamping sohibnya. "Aku kesini mau nagih cerita. Sampai rela panas-panasan nih!"

"eh?" Tetsuna menoleh kejendela. "Panas apanya? Awan mendung gitu."

"Ha?!" Satsuki bergeser untuk menatap kondisi cuaca diluar. "Ah bangke. Tadi beneran panas banget,lho! Serius! Huh cuaca labil."

Tetsuna tertawa. Rasanya melihat sifat si merah muda yang suka kesal sendiri itu memang lucu.

"Masa bodo sama cuaca,deh. Ceritaiin kencan kamu sama Akashi-senpai itu." Satsuki kembali keposisi duduk sebelumnya sambil memeluk guling. Siap untuk mendengar.

"Okey. Tapi, janji samaku. Jangan nyela,ya. Aku males kalau dipotong." Wajahnya datar dengan nada monoton, tapi Satsuki tahu kalau itu ancaman halus.

Tak mau mengeluarkan suara –takut–, Satsuki hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi begini." Tetsuna memeluk bantal bola basket, "aku diajak jalan sama dia jam 3 sore. Terus kami makan dulu di kafe yang gak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Kayaknya kamu belum pernah kesitu,deh. Lain kali kita makan disitu,ya."

Satsuki cuma berani manggut-manggut, padahal dalam hati udah agak panas. Kafe yang dimaksud itu,kan kafe yang pelayannya hobi godain cowok. Dia tak sudi datang ke tempat mengerikan itu.

"Disitu kami cerita-cerita gitu,deh. Dia ceritain tentang Jekardah ke aku, aku ceritain tentang gimana keadaan aku setelah dia melepas status sekolah. kami disana sampai jam empat lewat, kalau gak salah."

"Hmm.." Satsuki berdehem, tanda mengerti alur cerita.

"Terus, dia ngajak aku ke playground yang mau direkonstruksi jadi bangunan. Playground yang sering kita kunjungi pas kita masih smp."

Ingin rasanya Satsuki berkata 'seriusan tuh playground mau digantiin sama bangunan?!'. Tapi, atas nama janji, dia hanya bisa manggut-manggut, ngangguk-angguk, atau berdehem selama 3 detik.

Tetsuna mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih bersih. "Tempat itu penuh kenangan. Dari kenangan aku main sampai larut sama kamu sampai kejadian pertamaku dengan dia."

Mata Satsuki membulat, mulutnya menganga. Tapi, dengan sigap Tetsuna menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf aku tak memberitahumu. Di tempat itulah, dia menciumku _. He stole my first kiss_. Itu pas satu hari sebelum keberangkatan dia ke Jekardah." Tangan si biru muda melepas dekapan mulut sohibnya.

'Untung aja Akashi-senpai itu pacar kamu,Tetsuna. Kalau enggak, udah kubogem mentah.'Satsuki membathin.

"Aku senang saat dia menciumku. rasanya sungguh..ya kayak penuh kupu-kupu. Dan saat itu, kami membuat janji untuk setia." Tetsuna tertawa, Satsuki hanya tersenyum. "Kembali ke cerita. Kami sampai playground kira-kira jam setengah lima. Disitu kami duduk berdua diatas batu. Mengenang masa-masa pedekate sampai pacaran di sekolah. Hah..lucu sekali.."

Satsuki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sohib yang polosnya kelewat nanggung itu sudah mempunyai pengalaman akan cinta-cintaan.

"Aku senang banget,Satsuki. Senang. Senang...hah.."

Air mata jatuh menghias pipi Tetsuna.

"Jam setengah 6. Saat matahari mulai terbenam.."

Bibir bawah digigitnya karena cemas. Jangan bilang kalau apa yang tengah dipikirkannya benar.

"..dia memutuskanku."

Ternyata pikirannya barusan benar.

"Dia memutuskanku. Aku dibilang posesif dan tak bisa percaya padanya."

Kepalan tangan Satsuki begitu erat. Mungkin ada bekas berbentuk sabit tertinggal disitu.

"Hey Satsuki." Tetsuna tersenyum begitu mirisnya dengan lelehan air mata yang semakin deras. "Apa aku bertanya keberadaannya tiga kali sehari itu terkesan posesif dan tak bisa percaya? Jadi begini cinta itu? Dia sudah janji untuk setia dan aku sudah janji pada diriku untuk percaya."

Yang ditanya sudah tak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Apa aku..tidak cantik? Apa aku tak pantas bersama dia yang punya segalanya itu?"

Satsuki hanya bisa merespon dengan mengelap air mata Tetsuna yang mengalir tak henti.

"Maafkan aku,Satsuki..aku pernah cerita ke dia kalau kamu itu menyebalkan dan pengekang. Maaf aku adalah sahabat yang munafik. Mungkin ini balasan atas kejahatanku." Isak tangisnya semakin jelas. Memenuhi isi kamar yang lama-kelamaan terasa pengap.

"Tidak apa,Tetsuna. Sungguh. Anggap saja itu pelajaran untuk kita semakin dewasa." Satsuki memeluk sang gadis yang putus cinta untuk pertama kali.

"Tetsuna. Nigou itu apa?"

"Anjing."

"Lagi. Nigou itu apa?"

"Anjing!"

"Terus, Akashi brengsek itu apa?!"

"Dia patah hati terbaikku."

Satsuki tertegun. Bahkan dalam kondisi yang setengah gila setengah stres saat inipun, Tetsuna masih bisa membedakan mana Nigou mana mantan.

Gadis 161 cm itu beranjak dari tempat tidur Tetsuna. Dia tau kalau Tetsuna membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk memperbaiki kondisi hatinya. dia mengerti kalau sahabatnya bukan tipikal manusia yang membutuhkan nasehat atau quote-quote tembler.

Hanya waktu dan kesendirian yang diperlukan sekarang.

"Tetsuna. Aku pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa,sms saja. Gausah nelpon, pulsamu abis nanti." Setelah mengucap perkataan itu, Satsuki keluar kamar.

Tinggal Tetsuna sendirian.

Dia mulai menatap langit yang mulai membentuk kepulan warna kelabu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengerti,Sacchan."

.

.

Satsuki menggenjot sepedanya ngebut menuju rumah Akashi. Tak peduli ada orang yang nyaris ditabrak atau apapunlah itu, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bertemu Akashi dan minta penjelasan lebih.

Kakinya berhenti mengayuh ketika ia sudah sampai menuju destinasi.

Muka dua _mode on_. Saatnya skill akting diaktifkan.

Bel rumah itu ditekan tiga kali dengan jeda 5 detik sekali. Jari telunjuk memukul-mukul pelan paha, tanda kesabaran mulai menipis.

Terdengar suara bunyi khas pintu dibuka. Aroma segar pewangi ruangan merembes keluar ketika maid membuka pintu.

"Permisi.." senyum dikembangkan, mata menunjukkan kesan ramah. "Ada Akashi-senpai?"

"Maksud anda Akashi Seijuuro-sama? Ada. Ada perlu apa?" maid manis bersuara lembut itu bertanya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya. Tolong sampaikan saja ke Akashi-senpai kalau ada teman masa sekolah yang ingin bertemu." Tatapan Satsuki memelas, berharap untuk memainkan hati lembut si maid.

"Um..baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Silakan masuk kedalam,nona." Maid itu mempersilakan Satsuki memasuki rumah besar kediaman Akashi itu.

"Oh tidak usah. Aku tunggu disini saja. kalau masuk nanti harus buka lepas sepatu." Tentu saja Satsuki menolak. Dia tidak mau memijak lantai rumah orang yang sudah menyakiti hati sahabatnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia kepo sih, sama isi rumahnya.

Kurang dari semenit, daun pintu rumah itu dibuka lebar oleh sang anak tuan rumah. Pemandangan selanjutnya adalah remaja lelaki tampan berusia 18 tahun yang memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek ketat dengan celana training. Rambutnya masih basah, tanda baru siap mandi.

Napas Satsuki agak tercekat selama sedetik. Dia akui, Akashi-senpai itu memang ganteng level kelas atas. Lihat saja ototnya yang mencetak dibalik kaos ketat itu. Begitu menggoda iman. Seperti melihat roti sobek isi selai stroberi premium yang diimpor dari Australia.

"Kau? Teman dekatnya Tetsuna,kan? " Akashi bertanya dengan sorot mata penuh tanya.

Satsuki membungkuk. "Benar. Aku Momoi Satsuki, sekelas sama Tetsuna." Gigi rapi dipamer ke orang didepannya.

"Oh..ya, lagian aku sudah tau kau,kok. Ada apa datang kesini?" si merah kembali bertanya.

'Ck. Songong banget. Bales kenalan atau apa,kek.' Satsuki membathin keki.

"Begini,Akashi-senpai..Tetsuna sudah 3 hari tak ada menghubungiku. Biasaya kami selalu ngasih kabar. Apa senpai tau bagaimana keadaannya?" Satsuki memasang muka polos anak TK yang sedang kehilangan ibunya.

Akashi terkejut. Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang tadinya datar menjadi serius, dengan bola mata yang sedikit membesar.

"Benarkah?" nada penuh tanya keluar dari mulut si merah.

"Apa..apa Akashi-senpai ada ketemu atau berkomunikasi dengan Tetsuna?! Ups." Satsuki menutup mulutnya dengan 2 telapak tangannya. "Ma..maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi,senpai..aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya."

"Hm.." Akashi menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Satu tetes cipratan airnya kenak ke wajah Satsuki. "Lebih baik kita bicara. Kau masuk kedalam saja."

Tangan Satsuki melambai kiri dan kanan dan kepalanya menggeleng. "Ma..maaf,senpai..bukannya aku menolak, tapi apa lebih baik kita bicara diluar saja? aku kurang nyaman jika harus masuk sendiran ke rumah pacarnya sahabatku."

Akashi menimang-nimang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah, kita bicara ditempat lain saja. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan bersiap-siap."

Setelah Akashi masuk kedalam rumah untuk bersiap-siap, Satsuki tersenyum tipis. Dia berhasil memakai ilmu muka duanya.

.

"Jadi, Akashi-senpai mau bicarain apa?" Satsuki memulai pembicaraan saat mereka masih ditengah perjalanan menuju tempat yang direkomendasikan Akashi,yaitu taman kota.

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Tetsuna." Akashi menjawab sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan didepan.

Satsuki memasang wajah syok,terkejut, dan tak percaya. "Ha?! Ke..kenapa bisa,senpai?!" _Bangke kau,Akashi._

Masih menatap jalan didepan, Akashi lanjut bicara. "Dia terlalu banyak tanya. Dikit-dikit nanya kabar, nanya aku dimana, nanya aku sedang apa. Memang apa untungnya?"

"Eh?! Benarkah dia sampai segitunya,senpai?!" _Kau memang gak berhati,Akashi._

Taman kota sudah terlihat didepan mereka. Akashi dan Satsuki memasuki area taman dan memilih duduk dipinggiran air pancur.

"Benar. Dan menurutku,dia tak bisa percaya samaku. Terbukti dari ratusan pertanyaan yang begitu mencurigakanku." Jawabn Akashi sambil menyilangkan tangan dengan wajahnya menekuk tanda sedikit kesal.

"Astaga. Pantesan aja diputusin. Siapa juga yang betah dikekang pacar posesif." Satsuki merespon pernyataan Akashi tadi. Dia sengaja berbohong, siapa tau si mantan terpancing untuk lebih terbuka.

"I know,right? Bahkan dia pernah menceritakan tentang kau ke aku." Akashi terpancing perkataan Satsuki barusan.

"Ha?! Seriusan?!" wajah terkejut akan dikhianti tercetak jelas. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Kau dibilang pengekang dan gak asik dijadikan teman."

Satsuki terdiam, pura-pura merasa tersakiti.

"Ini saranku saja, tapi lebih baik kau jauhi saja dia." Lanjut Akashi.

Akashi masih merasa aman dan tak ada yang salah..

..sebelum Satsuki mendorong badan dia sampai tercebur ke kolam.

"Shit! Apa-apaan ka-"

"Dengar ya,Akashi brengsek! Kau memang ganteng, tapi kau tak bisa menghargai perasaan wanita!" tangan Satsuki meremat bagian leher kaos Akashi. "Kau memang pintar di akademis, tapi tetap aja kuanggap tolol karena kau buang seorang gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Kaki Satsuki memasuki kolam air pancur agar lebih bisa leluasa mencaci-maki orang yang barusan diceburnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan banyak orang yang melihat perkelahian mereka.

"Cewek. Nanya. Kabar. Karena dia sayang! Harusnya kau mengerti itu, wahai tuan Akashi Seijuuro!"

"Bangs..berani-beraninya kau,Momoi brengsek."Akashi melepas paksa rematan tangan Satsuki pada kaosnya.

"Kau mengataiku brengsek?! Sadar diri!"

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi kiri Akashi.

"Ini hadiah untukmu karena sudah memutuskan dia tiba-tiba!"

Tambahan lagi dipipi kanan Akashi.

"Ini hadiah untukmu karena sudah seenaknya curi first kissnya!"

Tangan Satsuki hampir menyentuh pipi kiri Akashi sebelum sang pemilik pipi menangkis tangannya.

"Satu lagi untukmu karena sudah menjadi patah hati terbaik Tetsuna."

Satsuki menangis. Membayangkan sahabatnya tersiksa bathin karena masalah cinta itu memang membuat dia kalap dimakan emosi.

Namun, saat dia menampar Akashi, disitu dia tersadar, dia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur urusan pribadi sahabat dengan mantannya.

Masih memegang pergelangan tangan si merah muda, Akashi berbicara. "Kau tau kenapa aku memutuskannya? Aku tak mau dia tersiksa dengan LDR. Aku masih cinta padanya. Sungguh. Dan kurasa, ini jalan terbaiknya."

Raut terkejut menghiasi wajah cantik gadis berambut panjang itu. Untuk kali ini, memang benaran terkejut. Antara percaya atau tidak percaya dengan perkataan lawan bicara barusan.

Akashi melepas perlahan pergelangan tangan Satsuki. "Dia baru sekali pacaran. Rasanya dia masih terlalu cepat untuk merasakan sedihnya LDR. Lagian, dia mau kelas 12. Aku jamin dia kurang fokus kepelajaran karena memikirkanku."

Seketika, Satsuki langsung _mind blown_. "Lalu kenapa kau malah memutuskannya dengan cara yang gak baik?"

"Agar dia dengan cepat melupakanku. Aku sengaja pulang cepat kesini agar aku lebih cepat memutuskannya. Dia jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki kondisi hatinya sebelum dia masuk kelas 12."

Akashi menarik Satsuki keluar kolam. Baju mereka sekarang basah dan segala perhatian berpusat ke mereka.

"Aku tersiksa. Jauh lebih tersiksa lagi. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta hingga aku rela menyakiti diri sendiri untuk kepentingan dia. Untuk kesuksesannya."

Sekelebat rasa bersalah langsung menghampiri Satsuki. Sungguh,dia tak percaya kalau barusan dia menampar seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Caramu barusan cukup membuktikan kalau kau adalah sahabat yang hebat,Momoi." Sambung Akashi sambil tersenyum maklum.

Rasanya malu sekali dengan diri sendiri yang seenaknya menilai orang. Satsuki tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku punya permintaan. Tolong jangan beritahu hal sebenarnya ke Tetsuna. Biarkan saja dia membenciku. Ada waktunya aku akan beritahu hal ini dengan mulutku sendiri. Mohon kerjasamanya,Momoi."

"Tentu!" Satsuki mendongakkan kepala. "...dan maaf atas kekacauan ini."

Akashi tersenyum. "Kali ini aku memaafkanmu karena aktingmu yang jadi anak polos itu. Lumayan berbakat."

"Hah?!" Satsuki pongo. "Jadi senpai tau kalau aku..."

Tawa dikeluarkan si merah. "Tentu saja aku tau. Dari awal kau datang kerumah hingga berakhir disini. Bahkan aku sudah memprediksi kejadian ini. Dan jangan lupa hari dimana kau dan Daiki menguntit kami dikafe. Itu tak terlewat dari mataku."

Sungguh,Satsuki sekarang ingin mengurung diri dikamar dan tak mau keluar selama seminggu full. Rasa malunya sampai nembus ubun-ubun.

"Pulanglah dan hibur Tetsuna. Belikan dia kue vanilla dan ancam saja buang kuenya kalau dia menolak. Aku jamin dia akan memakan kue itu."

"O..oke..aku..pu-pulang dulu..Akashi-senpai."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa,sahabat hebatnya Tetsuna." Senyum tulus tercipta diwajah ganteng Akashi.

Dengan perasaan canggung, Satsuki meninggalkan taman kota itu. Tatapan prihatin pengunjung taman yang menyaksikan kejadian absurd mereka dari jauh itu tak dipedulikan Satsuki.

Walaupun malu dan masih tak menyangka, kejadian itu memberinya pelajaran.

Menjadi setia dengan sahabat itu memang banyak mengajarkannya arti persahabatan dan kedewasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Kejadian tadi juga memberikannya suatu fakta.

Tetsuna memang beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Akashi..

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Satsuki berniat untuk berkunjung ke rumah Tetsuna. Sebelum itu,dia membeli kue vanilla beserta shake di toko kue terdekat. Matahari sudah di ufuk barat ketika dia sampai dirumah sohibnya.

Ibu Tetsuna mempersilahkan si gadis merah jambu masuk dan langsung pergi saja kekamar anaknya. Dia sudah kenal baik dengan sahabat anak semata wayangnya itu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Satsuki memasuki kamar si biru muda. Dia menemukan sohibnya sedang meringkuk ditempat tidur sambil memandangi langit dari jendela.

"Tetchan.."

Yang dipanggil berdehem tanpa membalikkan badan sedikitpun untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil. Lagian, dia sudah tau kalau yang datang itu kalau gak okaa-san ya Satsuki.

"Aku bawain kue vanilla sama shake,nih. Makan bareng-bareng,yuk." Satsuki menggoyang-goyangkan makanan yang terbungkus oleh plastik itu. Suara 'krecek krecek' khas plastik terdengar menggoda.

Tetsuna menggeleng. "Tak mau."

Satsuki sempat terkejut. Ini memang pertama kali baginya melihat si maniak vanilla menolak pemberian vanilla secara gratis. Diantar sampai rumah pula.

"Oh yasudah..lagian aku gak niat makan kalau kamu juga ga makan. Aku buang aja deh."

Deritan ranjang terdengar. Tetsuna sudah duduk tegak sambil menatap tajam Satsuki.

"Vanilla tak boleh dibuang. Mutlak!" tetap dengan wajah dan nada suaranya yang datar, jarinya menunjuk ke bungkusan yang dipegang si merah muda.

Awalnya agak kaget, tapi akhirnya Satsuki tertawa. "Mutlak mutlak apaan,geblak! Ni makan kuenya sama minum nih shakenya. Kubeliin pake duit tabungan,tuh."

"Siapa yang nyuruh beliin." Walaupun ngomongnya seperti menolak, tapi tangannya tetap sigap mengambil kue dan minumannya.

Ternyata yang dibilang Akashi itu memang manjur adanya.

"Gayanya nolak,tapi tetep ditelan juga. Ketularan Midorin?"Satsuki nyindir.

"Ngomong pakai bahasa geblak geblak. Ketularan Aomine-kun?" yang kenak sindir pun gak mau kalah.

Adu mulutpun tak terhindarkan. Namun,ujung-ujungnya tertawa dan becanda ria.

Si merah muda bersyukur dalam hati. Dia bisa melihat Tetsuna tertawa lagi dengan muka datarnya yang sudah permanen itu. _Aku senang melihatmu bahagia kayak gini,Tetchan._

Si biru muda bersyukur dalam hati. Dia bisa merasakan lagi rasa akrabnya persahabatan dengan sohibnya itu. Rasa lega menghampiri. _Aku sangat beruntung bisa punya sahabat kayak kamu,Sacchan._

.

Kedua anak gadis 17 tahun itu mencuri-curi makanan di kotak kue dan menyedot minuman hingga habis tak bersisa.

Mengunyah sambil tertawa. Hangatnya terserap hingga kelubuk hati terdalam.

Bagaikan kaset rusak yang sudah diperbaiki, kegiatan simpel makan bersama ini membawa mereka kembali dalam alunan tawa bahagia yang dulu sempat terhenti.

Dalam hati saling mengucap doa dan harapan.

 _Semoga kami tetap begini._

.

.

.

 **The End.**

AN. Yaampun, ini ff pertama yang berhasil ditamatkan. Aku senang. #gananya.

Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan beberapa kata dichapter ini..

Jekardah itu cara penyebutan orang bule buat kota Jakarta,ibukotanya Indonesia. Kayaknya semua udah pada tau,deh..wkwk

LDR itu Long Distance Relationship alias hubungan jarak jauh. Oke, ini juga kayaknya semua udah tau=))

TekMes itu maksudnya teknik mesin, UI itu salah satu universitas negeri ternama di Jakarta yang punya peminat yang banyak. Penjelasan tentang Tekmes yang masuknya itu susah pake banget itu cuma gaya hiperbolaku saja. Tapi menurutku sih,memang sulit masuk situ . Soal si Akashi yang bisa masuk pakai cara VVIP, itu murni karangan berlandaskan imajinasi. Wkwk.

SBMPTN itu seleksi bersama masuk perguruan tinggi negeri. Seluruh peserta ujian dari seluruh daerah Indonesia saling bersaing untuk dapetin kursi PTN. Orang-orang yang lulus test ini biasanya orang-orang yang udah menyiapkan diri semaksimal mungkin sejak SMA. Hebat deh,pokoknya.

SNMPTN itu penerimaan mahasiswa baru berdasarkan nilai rapor sekolah dan tanpa mengikuti tes ujian masuk kuliah bersama. Yang dapat ini nih biasanya orang-orang pinter dan lucky :D

IP Cum Laude adalah indeks prestasi(alat ukur prestasi dibidang akademik di perguruan tinggi) yang mempunyai nilai diatas 3.5 hingga 4.00 #cmiiw

Mikro itu bikin contekan dikertas super kecil. Jadi, kertas kecil itu ditulisin materi-materi ujian yang dianggap susah dihapal. Contohnya nulis rumus fisika atau nama-nama latin di biologi. #pengalamanAuthor #digebukin

Kalau dicerita ini ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, aku minta maaf yaa:-(

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

.

 **Prince'ss218** Ini udah kulanjutin dan untuk chapter ini bikin panjang deh,buat kamu:* #gombal. Salam juga! **Shiraishi Itsuka** Makasih reviewnya! *hug* Ini memang sebagian ceritanya dari pengalaman sendiri,wkwk. Aku takut ngerasa garing gitu,sebenernya, hehehe. Sudah dilanjutin ya;)

.

Special thanks to **SerigalaWrag** untuk berbagai pengalaman yang akhirnya jadi dapat ide nulis ini cerita. WKWK wufyu.


End file.
